The Rise of the Warrior
by Torchwood Boy
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER! UP NOW! PLEASE R&R! SEQUEL. Jenny is back and better then ever, but when she receives a signal from a place she never wanted to return to, Jenny unfolds a prophecy that goes back to the start of Time itself... and an enemy to match..
1. A New Beginning

**Ok so here is the Sequel to the Doctor and the Warrior. I have decided on a Trilogy! Enjoy!**

**Please Enjoy : ) **

**P.S Any plot ideas would be awesome : D**

…**...**

Three months ago, a Tardis landed in a small graveyard in a little area of London.

A blonde haired girl had gotten out of the Tardis and engraved a grave with the words:

'_My Sarah Jane Smith'_

She had left before I could strike, but I fed off of the energy on the grave, it was a start but still not enough. I needed more, and soon.

But today, a small girl, about twelve had walked into the Graveyard to lay flowers for her Grandfather.

She was small and tiny, her little brittle body would easily shatter at my grasp, her voice would break once I had finished.

She would make a slight meal, though my activity should spark another meal, a much bigger one.

But this girl, so innocent and so stupid.

She didn't see me, she didn't hear me. The only thing she did do, was die…

…...

It had been three months since her father's supposed death and Jenny was sat in the console room, her feet up on the console with an apple in one hand and a book about the Daleks war on Earth in another.

It had also been just less then three months since the Cyberman incident, they had kidnapped the Giant Fish, who was called Jim, as a power source.

Unfortunately, they had picked Earth and the Brigadier had fought back. Jenny managed to defeat the Cybermen, explain who she was to the Brigadier and sent him off to meet her again in the future and return Jim the Fish to his Island where he was building a Dam.

Jenny had also encountered the Drahvins about two months ago, nasty bitches they were.

But it had been quiet as of late, and Jenny could feel herself getting bored.

Putting down the book, Jenny tossed the apple in the air and was about to catch it when the warning bell went off.

Jenny shot up and looked at the monitor, the apple hitting the floor behind her.

"No. Not there." Jenny said, realising that she would be heading back to Sarah Jane's grave.

Jenny shook her head, whatever it was, she was going to find it. She would kill it, so nothing could hurt Sarah Jane anymore.

Jenny pulled the levers and ran around the console. She still blamed herself for what happened to Sarah Jane, it was her fault after all.

Landing, Jenny ran to the door, gun aimed and went out. It was mid morning and it was completely silent.

This made Jenny feel even worse, if it had been a full alien army she could have dealt with it, if it had been an army of giant man eating balloons, she would have popped them all.

But there was nothing, nothing at all… It was Silent.

The sky was grey and murky, but it didn't look like it wanted to rain. Jenny walked to Sarah Jane's grave. The words were still there, and as Jenny touched them, they felt hot just for a second. The letters returned cold almost immediately, but it made Jenny feel a little suspicious.

Standing up, Jenny turned around to see what looked like a hand coming out of a open grave.

As she walked to it, Jenny saw it was a Skeletal arm, of a little girl, whose body seemed to have only a flesh head, the rest of her was just bone.

Jenny fell back in shock. Who would do that to a little girl. What would do that, felt better.

Then she heard it, the snap of a twig and Jenny span around, looking for her enemy. There was nothing there, just the graves and the Stone Angel.

Jenny turned back around, before realising what she had seen.

Spinning to face her enemy, the Angel had made across the path and was now literal inches from Jenny's throat, it's claw like hand stretched out to grab. The other hand stretched around her other side.

"Great, I have to get into a fight, with a creature that can't die. Is some one playing a trick up there" Jenny said, thinking about grabbing her gun.

She was at a such range, that trying to shoot the Angel would probably cause the shot to bounce off and hit her, not like you can shoot an Angel anyway. Quantum Locking made them impervious to damage, annoyingly.

Jenny now realised that if she stepped back, she would fall into the grave, if she tried to get under either of the arms, there was a good chance she would look away or blink.

Either way, one thought kept coming through her head.

'I'm Dead.'

And all she had to do, was blink…

…

**So, I wanted to make sure I kept the suspense The Doctor and The Warrior had.**

**Any idea's, I know what this story is going to be about, but if you have anymore ideas, they would be great.**

**Please Review : )**


	2. Old Faces, New Threats

**Ok! So here is the next chapter!**

**Please Enjoy!**

…**...**

Jenny closed her eyes, it was only for a split second, she waited for her oncoming death.

It didn't come…

Jenny opened her eyes to see the Angel was still in the same place.

Jenny blinked again and nothing happened.

"Quickly!" Someone behind the Angel shouted. "Get out of there!"

Jenny slid under the arm and looked at the Angel. She then turned to look at the two people who stood there.

Rani and Clyde, who used to fight aliens with Sarah Jane stood there, Rani looked rather happy as Jenny ran down.

Clyde looked at Jenny as well.

"Hey you guys." Jenny said, smiling. "I'll explain everything, but not right now… Whose looking at the Angel."

It dawned on all three of them that none of them were looking at the Weeping Angel. There heads shot around to see the Angel literally inches from them, its teeth fanged like and it's hands like claws, ready to rip apart its prey.

"We can't get to the Tardis!" Jenny said, looking fear stricken as she slowly walked back, putting herself in front of Clyde and Rani.

"You have a Tardis? What?" Rani said, stepping back.

"Long story, need some biscuits if I am going to explain it! Have you got a place to go?" Jenny said, blinking only when she thought the other two weren't.

"Luke has let me and Rani stay in Sarah Jane's house when were dealing with Alien incursions, he was going to get it sold, but now he has a good job, he can afford to keep it open. Not bad to say he was at uni only three months ago… And then there's Sky…" Clyde said, walking backwards.

"Whose Sky?" Jenny said, also stepping back.

"Didn't Sarah Jane mention her, it's a long story and needs some biscuits!" Rani said, still walking back.

"Sarah's then." Jenny said, not looking back to see if they agreed. "In three, two, one! Run!"

Jenny spun around and Rani and Clyde led the group. They left the graveyard and Jenny turned around to see the Angel looking out of the Graveyard and watching them leave.

Jenny had gotten away for now, but the real question was, why didn't the Angel follow them.

Shaking her head, Jenny decided to wait until she had got to Sarah Jane's.

…...

They had arrived at Bannerman road 30 minutes later, and Jenny had explained everything; who she was, who her Dad was, what she was and finally, what happened on that night with Sarah Jane Smith.

Rani and Clyde had explained about how Sky had gone to live with her big brother and that her and Clyde were trying to get on with normal life, but struggled. They always found themselves looking for Aliens.

"So, you're a Time Lord?" Rani asked, as she and Clyde sat on the Red sofa in the Attic as Jenny sat on a chair looking at them.

"Time Lady, but yes, essentially." Jenny said, looking at the room.

"So, have those Time Agents gone away?" Clyde asked a little more angry, obviously hoping for revenge.

"Yeah, they got disbanded a while later, not sure what happened." Jenny said, staring at the pretend fire place. "Is Mr Smith still there?"

"Yes, but he's not used much anymore, we don't find many invasions anymore, we figured Sarah Jane's presence probably brought them in." Rani said, looking at Clyde the whole time.

Clyde was watching Jenny, who was watching Mr Smith.

"Mr Smith, I need you!" Jenny said, standing up, after remembering what Sarah had done.

The two brick panels opened and the brick panel at the top went up to reveal the Xylok alien computer.

"Alien in the attic, Time Lord DNA found, Jenny otherwise known as The Warrior, is in residence. It has been a long time Jenny, what do you need." Mr Smith said, his voice hinting at happiness.

"I am sorry about the terms we parted on last time Mr Smith, with Sarah's death and all, but I need you to track the whereabouts of a Weeping Angel, last seen in Sladen Graveyard." Jenny said, walking down the small steps to Mr Smith.

"I have detected three types of energy, I have found your Tardises energy signal, I also have the Weeping Angels energy signal, it has not left the Graveyard." Mr Smith said, his voice sounding a little worried.

"And the third?" Jenny asked as she stepped forward, sensing something wrong.

"Well, I don't quite know how to say this…" Mr Smith said, his voice sounding dark and rather worried. "I have detected a Time Lord signal… your Time Lord signal."

Jenny stepped back.

"What? Do you mean Jenny is here, and there?" Rani asked as she and Clyde walked down to Jenny.

"Yes, there are two Jenny's." Mr Smith said, his voice remaining monotone. "And one of them is Dying…"

…...

**Dum Dum Dum!**

**Please Review you Brilliant People!**


	3. The Warning of Jenny

**Hello! Sorry for the long update, but I have been thinking of a good plot, and I think I have one now!**

**Please Enjoy!**

…

Jenny had never ran so fast, she had sped out of the Attic, down Bannerman road and towards the Graveyard.

She had leaped over a moving car, she had scorched the walls where she had used her gun to blast bins out of her way, she had ran… Because that was all she knew.

Eventually, arriving at the Graveyard Jenny saw her worst nightmare.

Another Jenny was stood by the gate. Her face was marked and battle worn and she was clutching her chest.

The Weeping Angel was stood watching from behind a tree, as if it was scared to see what would happen next.

Jenny slowly walked over to the other Jenny and looked at her.

The other Jenny looked up.

"Oh. I remember this bit, this is where it gets fun." The obviously future Jenny said, smiling. "I bet your wondering what's… going on."

The future Jenny seemed to be really badly hurt.

"Are you ok? What happened." Jenny asked, looking at the other Jenny.

"They came back Jenny, from across the stars. They burnt there way into Reality and came back. There coming for you Jenny, and you have to beat them… or everything changes." Future Jenny said, falling slightly.

Jenny grabbed her and picked her up.

"I need to do one last thing." Future Jenny said, turning around.

She pulled out a slim black triangle and pressed a button on it. It gave a strange noise and then a blue beam shot out and hit the Angel straight in the face.

The Weeping Angel shook on the spot, unable to move before exploding in dust.

"What was that?" Jenny asked, looking down at Future Jenny's weapon.

"A time triangle, but that's not important. What is important is that you have to listen to her, I know you won't, but I remember saying this. When she finds you, listen to her and understand her." Future Jenny said, her face starting to glow. "Good luck."

"What I don't…" Jenny started, but was cut off as Future Jenny's hands and head started to shine bright gold.

Jenny stepped back as the energy slowly leaked from her.

"I'm ready." Future Jenny said, smiling.

The energy exploded out of her, and flowed from her hands into the pavement and from he head into the sky, though it didn't go very far up.

The energy then did something strange. It shot back and into her in a twirl and she was thrown on the ground. She still looked the same, but she wasn't breathing.

Jenny ran down to her and held her. She wasn't breathing and both her hearts had stopped.

"No… I don't understand." Jenny said, holding her.

It dawned on Jenny then, she was lying dead in her own arms. Jenny slowly let Jenny down and there was a flash of light and future Jenny was gone.

Jenny heard footsteps behind her. Turning around, Jenny saw both Clyde and Rani stood behind her.

"She's gone… I'm gone." Jenny said, looking back at the ground. "She killed the Angel and told me…"

"Told you what?" Rani asked, looking down at Jenny.

"She told me they were coming and that I should listen to a woman that would find me. But she didn't explain… it was to late." Jenny said, standing up.

"What are you going to do?" Clyde asked, looking at her.

Jenny turned to face them, wiping her eyes.

"Carry on. Keep looking for trouble, because that is what I need. I need a good old adventure." Jenny said as she started to walk back to Bannerman road.

Clyde and Rani looked at each other and followed.

"But, you have just watched yourself die, and now you want to what? Live for as long as you have got!" Clyde said, unhappy. "You'll be all on your own!"

"I am always alone Clyde, it won't make any difference." Jenny said, still walking.

"Jenny! You need someone, someone to save you." Rani sternly said, stopping in her spot.

Jenny froze and Clyde was quick to stop as well. She slowly turned around to face Rani and then marched up to her in her face.

"Now you listen to me you silly little girl, you don't know the first thing about my life. I have never needed saving! Not once!" Jenny nastily responded.

"Really, well to me, I would say after just watching your future self die on the floor, you need all the help you could get." Rani said, not backing down.

Jenny stopped and her face lightened. Something twitched in her.

"I guess your right." Jenny said, smiling. "So, how do you two fancy it. I'll pop back tomorrow so you can get some stuff and tell your parents your going camping or something and I'll have you back by the next night."

"Sounds good to me." Clyde said, smiling. "Rani?"

"Yeah. I think I could do that." Rani said, smiling and laughing.

…

Jenny ran around the console and pulled some levers and some buttons. She landed on Bannerman Road and looked up into the sky.

It was a dark grey and looked like it wanted to snow.

Clyde was on the corner and walked around.

"What time of year is it Clyde?" Jenny asked as he approached.

"December 1st. It looks like its going to snow." Clyde said, looking up.

"Come on, through the Console room and up those stairs, pick a room." Jenny said, smiling.

Clyde ran through and Jenny could here his gasp as he took in the vastness of the place.

Rani came out of her house and walked towards the red phone box.

"Ready?" Jenny asked, as Rani walked across the road.

"What? For danger, explosions, creatures from the strangest of planets and the scariest time of my life." Rani said, with a monotone voice which changed to a fun one. "Always!"

Rani walked in and Jenny followed closing the door.

As Rani ran up the stairs to find Clyde and his room, Jenny pulled some levers and pressed a few buttons.

She hadn't noticed until now, she thought she was just thinking about the Intergalactic café federation and how they had been shut down due to finding Rawticks in there food, but Jenny then felt it.

A small tear left her eye and went down her face.

She didn't want to die… But she would, unless Time could be rewritten…

And that was very unlikely…

Jenny shook her head and got ready for more adventures… and her death.

…

If you have any ideas about who future Jenny might be, tell me in a review!

Please Enjoy and Review.


	4. A Possible Impossibility

**Ok. So here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

**I also have a line from a certain ginger loudmouth on here from Series 4! Enjoy.**

**Here we Go!**

…**...**

Jenny landed the Tardis with skilled precision. Well, also because she had an audience and decided to use the stabilizers… Her dad would be so disappointed…

Jenny couldn't help but laugh at this, which seemed pretty strange to Clyde and Rani, who were stood side by side watching her with '_Were travelling with a mad lady'_ faces.

Jenny saw this and soon stopped.

"Right! So where are we?" Clyde asked, not waiting for an answer. "Will there be aliens, lot's of aliens, or a few or none. Are we going somewhere where there are no aliens, it's not Noddy is it? Were not going out there and seeing Noddy? There's no Noddy? Tell me there's no Noddy?"

"No Clyde, there's no Noddy." Jenny said, as Clyde turned to the door.

"Right, well glad we cleared that up, can we have a look now?" Rani asked running to the door and looking at Jenny.

"Yes!" Jenny said, a massive smile on her face.

Rani and Clyde walked out. There were many Judoon walking around. They were in a massive room with a glass roof looking out into space.

There were ships everywhere and numbers on each of the doors.

Jenny walked out behind them and closed the Tardis door.

"It's a prison." Clyde said, looking around in disbelieve.

"You brought us… to a prison?" Rani asked, though she already knew the answer.

"No! I brought you to The Prison! That's literally what it's called. It's the Universe's largest prison. It Spans 17.873 Mega Alpha's." Jenny said, looking around.

"Mega what's?" Rani asked, looking at Jenny.

"Oh." Jenny said turning around. "It's about 4 mile's long where your from. Now, why I have brought you here is simple, this is the most amazing place in the Universe, as it has never been broken out of! There are so many prison guards it's almost impossible."

"That would explain the Judoon." Clyde said, pointing.

"Oh! You know the Judoon! That's good, stops me having to explain why there are space policeman who look like Rhino's and have guns!" Jenny said, looking at a passing Judoon. "How do you know them?"

"They put a law on us to stay at Earth." Clyde replied looking a bit worried.

Jenny span around faster then you would have thought possible.

"A whaty what what what?" Jenny asked, looking completely serious. "So your telling me, I have brought you to the Universes biggest prison and you to are breaking the law by just being here?"

Rani and Clyde nodded in Unison.

"Back in the Tardis… NOW!" Jenny said, a hint of panic in her. "It's a good job were only in the reception!"

Jenny stepped forward to unlock the door when an explosion ripped out of the far wall at the end of the giant room. The room was so big though, that the shockwave didn't even reach Jenny.

Jenny looked down to see smoke and dust coming out of the large end wall.

All the Aliens and the Judoon stopped and looked at the wall. The smoke cleared and stood there were a group of different species. Some holding guns, some holding artificial weapons like metal poles and bits of rock. There must have been about a hundred of them.

The Judoon commander stepped forward and used a sort of alien microphone.

"Prisoners of Cell block J's to Z's! We command you to return back to your cells and…" The Judoon commander was cut off as a shot ripped past his left ear, missing him by inches. "So be it!"

The Judoon all raised there guns and fired. The prisoners ran forward and shot as well, or threw things, or hit the Judoon closest.

The people unarmed, here to see prisoners or working as cleaners and receptionists either ran or hid.

Jenny pulled Rani and Clyde behind a piece of rubble.

"Right, so this is where the fun begins! Now, I want you guys to try to get to the Tardis, if not run down that hall where all the others are going!" Jenny said, ducking down.

"What are you going to do!" Clyde asked, watching as shots zipped past them.

"Help!" Jenny said, pulling out her gun and loading it. "Now go!"

Jenny jumped up as Rani and Clyde ran to the Tardis.

The barrage of shots were to much, and the Tardis became unreachable.

Clyde grabbed Rani's hand and ran across the battlefield. Rani had never ran so fast, she felt a hot shot miss her by inches and Clyde ran with her.

She got to the corridor, where many other people were hid in the doorway, there guns ready just in case. Then she heard it, the grunt of pain.

Rani turned around to see Clyde grabbing his side… He had been shot.

"Clyde… No." Rani said, as Clyde held on to a railing.

"I'm fine, let's keep going." Clyde said as shots scorched the corner of the wall and zipped past there heads.

"Come on!" Rani said, grabbing his hand as he limped slightly, grunting with every few steps.

"Through here!" Shouted a voice. Rani saw a lady with a couple of other people in a small corridor to her left.

Rani was tempted to keep going straight, until she saw shots hit the people in front.

"I reckon prisoner's A to I got out as well!" Rani said, pulling Clyde into the corridor on the left, missing shots.

The door closed behind her as the woman put a steel pipe through it.

Banging started coming from it, it was obvious they had to keep moving.

"Come on, we have to keep going!" The woman said, talking to the now group of five, including her.

They set off down the corridor, hoping the door would hold of there adversaries… it wouldn't for long.

…..

Jenny shot and shot, but it was obvious the Judoon and whatever other species were helping were not going to be enough, especially when the rest of the prisoners from another corridor joined the fight.

The corridor where she had just sent Rani and Clyde to be exact… She hoped they would be ok.

Jenny was forced into a group of about thirty and forced into the back door, which shut in front of them.

They were in a small room, which seemed to be the security. It was big enough for about eighty people, at a squeeze so it was fine for the thirty of them.

What worried Jenny was, there was no way out.

And the banging on the door had just begun…

"Well, maybe not as impossible as I thought…" Jenny said to herself as she sat down.

…

**So, what happens next! Will Jenny and whoever else is there escape? **

**Will Clyde survive being shot?**

**Will Rani be able to save the day?**

**And no, Noddy will not be making an appearance… unless you review and tell me!**


	5. A Dark Discovery

**READ THIS!:**

**OK! So here is the deal! I get more then three reviews for this chapter! And I'll keep going. **

**Thing is, I'm getting a little worried as I have only had seven reviews for 4 chapters! Which isn't very good, so I thought I would nip this in the bud right now!**

**The more reviews I get, the more I will write and the faster it will be! Promise!**

**So Please Review!**

…**...**

Jenny looked around the farley large room they were in. There were mostly Judoon in the room, there faces already battle worn and the most senior looking Judoon stood by the security system.

Jenny walked over to the Senior Judoons, who were all talking about the breach.

"Both cell blocks have been completely destroyed. The prisoners in A-I have marched over three miles to get here, but it's worrying that we didn't get a call from any of the guards, you would have thought they would have alerted us!" Said one angry looking Judoon, who was stood over another Judoon who was sat at the computers.

"Hello." Jenny said, and all the Judoon there looked at her. "I'm Jenny."

"Scan her!" Another very old looking Judoon said, pointing to another.

"Yes General Scar!" The Judoon picked out his, what Jenny called, scanny stick and started shining it at her. "This girl is unknown, she does not exist and yet…"

"She exists everywhere." General Scar said, looking at her. "Doctor?"

Jenny shook her head, her eyes showing sorrow.

"No… The Doctor died, on the planet known as Earth." Jenny lied, she knew she had to keep up pretences that he was dead. "I am his daughter."

Then Jenny saw something she had never seen a Judoon do before; smile.

"Well hello, I thought you would know about your fathers demise if you were a relative, if not, I would have shot you stone dead!" General Scar laughed. "Leave us!"

The other Judoon left the area and General Scar pulled up another seat as Jenny sat down at the computer.

"Shall we see if we can get any information from the cameras that are still in operation." General Scar asked, about to start typing.

Jenny sprung into action, her hands moving faster then anyone could possibly imagine.

The camera's flashed up, but nothing was on them, until she reached the reception cameras.

Most of the prisoners were there… Only about three hundred or so. To say it was such a big prison, only the few were put into it… The most dangerous.

Some of the Prisoners were taking care of the door, trying to blast it open, though they were failing.

A smaller group of prisoners seemed to be training, waiting.

But three prisoners stood alone from the rest, one had a small suitcase.

"What is that?" General Scar asked, as the suitcase was opened.

Jenny zoomed in and she saw that there were three jewel shaped holes in the suitcase. Only one was filled.

"I think I know why your guards didn't say anything." Jenny said, a sense of dread filling her.

"Why?" Asked General Scar, looking at Jenny with worried eyes.

"Name me one of the guards. Just one. Someone that was on duty today" Jenny asked, looking at the General.

"Um… well there's… wait there's… What about… I can't remember." General Scar said, looking at Jenny.

"Of course you can't. Like the computer can't." Jenny said, looking at the blank screen which was meant to show all the guards on duty. "You know there were some Judoon, you just can't remember which ones."

"But I should, shouldn't I?" General Scar asked, looking at her.

"And you would, if they hadn't set the setting to Judoon." Jenny said, looking back at the camera of the three men and the three diamond holes in the suitcase.

"What setting? Setting on what!" General Scar asked, getting very worried.

"On the Time Bombs…" Jenny said, seeing only one of the three remain. "All your guards, were erased from history…"

…...

Rani, Clyde and the others had managed to make it to a small depositary cupboard about a mile away from the reception and as of yet, had avoided most of the prisoners, though Zengog had shot one.

Zengog was a middle aged human looking man with a beard like a pirate and he seemed to keep his self to his self, only saying he was here to see his brother.

Mary was the woman who had called to them, saying she was here to see her son, who had been found guilty of murdering an entire colony of Mentons, fish like humanoids with gills who were underwater colonises, though a few lived on land.

Janine was the receptionist, she seemed to know a thing or to about hand to hand combat, seeing how she wrestled a prisoner to the ground and then broke his neck.

Clyde and Rani had told them who they were and how they were here to see there great auntie Geneva, who happened to be a serial killer.

At this moment in time, Janine and Mary were chatting, trying to take there mind of it, Zengog was sleeping and Rani was fastening a rather large plaster to Clyde's side.

"Your lucky it was a laser, and not a very strong one at that." Rani said, looking at the small burnt hole in Clyde's side. "I don't think I could have been without you."

Clyde looked at her and smiled.

"Hey. We'll be fine, Jenny will rescue us. She knows what she is doing." Clyde said, pulling his shirt down after Rani's bandaging attempts.

"I know, but I feel were to far away. What if she has forgot us!" Rani said, making Clyde look into her eyes.

"She wouldn't ever do that Rani. You know that, but we do need to get some sort of plan if they do…" Clyde was cut off as the door opened. "… find us."

Three prisoners stood, there guns pointed at them.

"Hello boys and girls. Ready to die." The first prisoner said, laughing.

…...

**REVIEW and keep this Fanfiction alive!**

**: D**


	6. The Greatest Loss

**So here is the next chapter!**

**Please Review!**

…

Rani felt sick. Her body was aching and all she knew was that she was laying in a very dark room.

Memories flashed through her head, the prisoners had found them and Janine, Mary and Zengog had been killed immediately, but the prisoners had said they would take these as they seemed to young to look alone and maybe one of the survivors would be lured out of the room and then the prisoners could get in a kill them.

They had then knocked her out, presumably followed by Clyde.

"Clyde…" Rani whispered into the dark, where no voice returned.

Rani let a tear fall, she couldn't let him die… she lo…

Her thoughts were cut off by a bang and a body being thrown into the hangar.

"Rani… Is that you?" Clyde's voice said as it drifted across the room.

"Clyde!" Rani said as she scrambled to the floor that seemed to be wet beneath him. "Clyde what happened?"

"We were dragged here, it's just a prison cell, but they have shut us in and left us here. They stabbed be Rani… in the stomach." Clyde said as Rani realised what she was kneeling in.

His blood.

"I wouldn't tell them about who we were here with… So they left us to die… me a bit quicker then you I guess…" Clyde chuckled a little at the end.

"Your not going to die!" Rani said, tears running down her cheeks. "You can't…"

Rani felt a hand touch her cheek. It was Clyde's, brushing the tears away.

"I just wanted to say… I wouldn't have missed it for the world… All the terror and the monsters… And Sarah. I wouldn't have missed any of it." Clyde said, smiling faintly. "I am so glad I met you Rani… And I guess…"

Clyde was cut off as his eyes bulged slightly.

"Goodbye Rani Chandra…" Clyde croaked as his voice fell away and his eyes closed.

"Clyde…" Rani breathed, her head on his still chest.

Rani lay there for what seemed hours, until her cell door opened and someone was stood above her, his arm stretched out.

Rani couldn't make out who he was.

"Dying isn't the end… trust me." The man said and Rani realised her saviour had come…

…...

Jenny was sat there looking at the schematics.

"Have you thought of anything?" General Scar asked, looking at the blonde girl.

"Oh yes! I've thought of hundreds of possibilities, thousands of plans and millions of ways to disarm them all." Jenny said, turning to face him.

"And how do they end?" General Scar asked, his old face looking filled with sorrow.

"With certain death." Jenny plainly said, looking now at the door. "The moment we go out there, were done for."

"Well… that's just gre…" General Scar began, but he was cut off by engines.

Tardis engines.

A big blue police box stood in the centre of the room.

"But he's dead!" A Judoon said, looking at the Tardis.

The Doctor opened the door, his tweed jacket now replaced with a green coat.

"Not yet! But I'm getting there." The Doctor said, as he stepped out with a blood drenched Rani behind him.

"Rani? Dad?" Jenny said, looking at them in disbelieve. "Where's Clyde?"

Her question was met with silence, which made Jenny want to throw up.

Rani started to cry and Jenny hugged her.

"It's ok. Come on." Jenny said, although she too was crying.

"We do have a chance to get him back." The Doctor said, looking at Jenny.

Jenny looked at him in disbelief.

"We can't go back and change someones…" Jenny trailed off as she realised.

"Tick Tock goes the clock… Pretty fitting really." The Doctor said as he looked at the Time Bomb on the screen. "If the prisoners never existed, then Clyde wouldn't be dead."

"But we would kill all those people!" Jenny turned to her father again, looking fierce.

"I'm going to die Jenny… Then I won't exist either." The Doctor said, looking unsettled.

Jenny knew that this Doctor was younger then the past two times she had met him. This one hadn't even argued with her when he was 1006. He must be about 988.

Jenny smiled at the Doctor, who stepped back in shock.

"I know." Jenny said, still smiling which made the Doctor as little unsettled, before realising something good must happen. "But it is still not fair on them… there must be another way."

General Scar stepped forward.

"How about plan B." General Scar said, looking at them.

"You have a plan B?" Jenny said, looking at General Scar.

"Everyone has a plan B, we have a folder and everything." General Scar said, nodding to a Judoon to fetch it.

Jenny looked away for a moment, over into the corner of the room and there she stood.

A woman dressed in white. Her red hair wrapped into a bun and her hands in a prayer motion.

She looked up at Jenny and then vanished.

Two words went around Jenny's head as she was frozen to the spot.

Donna Noble…

…...

**Dum Dum Dum!**

**Review Please!**


	7. Goodbyes in the Starlight

**Thanks for being so calm, I am afraid I have decided for this chapter to be the last… to feature Rani and Clyde!**

**You thought I was gonna end it here, no, but there characters really have come to an end.**

**I do not own any Doctor Who I am just merely writing a nice little story about people and places all belonging to the Doctor Who team. Ta!**

**Please Enjoy and Review.**

…**...**

Jenny pulled out her gun and pointed it at the door as the Doctor and Rani disappeared.

She was ready for this to work, and hoped that nothing could go wrong.

Jenny's head was in to places right now, one was considering what the plan was and the other was trying to make sense of Donna Noble appearing out of the blue, before disappearing.

The doors opened and all Jenny could feel now was the heat as shots soared in both directions.

Jenny jumped up and front flipped over some of the prisoners.

The Judoon were heavily outnumbered but Jenny knew this would work now.

Landing in the centre Prisoners, Jenny spun around and shot down a few before kicking one in the face and hitting another with the butt of her gun. He fell with a scream as the Tardis engines rose again.

The Prisoners turned, some were shot down as they did.

The Doctor was stood typing away on a device in the case and the last time bomb dropped free onto the floor.

"Oops… that's going to be a mess." The Doctor said smiling. "Maybe you should run."

The Prisoners fled for the door at the other end of the room, but the Doctor was quicker.

He picked up the Time Bomb and threw it.

There was a flash of bright lights and the Tardises both groaned, as if it were straining them.

The lights faded and the Prisoners were gone.

"Wonderful thing about Time Bombs, it takes time for the damage to repair itself, its like a default setting." The Doctor said, nodding to the wall where the Prisoners had carved and the dust that was slowly rising to fill the wall back in.

"Does that mean…" Rani trailed off as Clyde walked through the door. "Clyde!"

Rani ran at him and kissed him full on the lips. Clyde picked her up and span her around.

"Awkward." The Doctor said, watching the couple. "Do they ever breath."

Jenny turned to face the Doctor, who saw her face was very serious.

"Doctor… what happened to Donna. You never said…" Jenny asked, looking confused.

"She… she… people forget Jenny… they always do in the end." The Doctor said, looking at the Tardis. "See you later baby girl."

The Doctor hugged Jenny and gave one last look to Rani and Clyde before disappearing inside his Tardis and disappeared.

Jenny looked at the now smiling Clyde and Rani.

"Right, come on you two. I think its time to get going." Jenny said, as Clyde took Rani's hand and led them to the Tardis.

Jenny pulled some levers.

"So where do you want to go? Jenny asked, as she ran around the console. "The gardens of wonder, the seventeen ancient wonders of New New York? The Museum of Dinosaurs, with real Dinosaurs…"

"Home." Clyde and Rani unanimously said, smiling at each other.

"Home… yes sure." Jenny said, running around the console. "Everyone wants to go home."

"Jenny were sorry… we just don't think this is for us, I can't have him dieing on me every ten seconds." Rani said, looking at Clyde.

"No… it's fine. Home it is." Jenny said, pulling some levers.

The Tardis landed with a soft crunch, which made Jenny feel a little uneasy.

"I hope I didn't land on someone, that would be awkward!" Jenny said, opening the doors and being hit by the white blanket that was falling.

Jenny laughed as the snow fell onto Bannerman road.

It was already about 3 inches deep.

"Cool!" Clyde said, running around in the snow.

"Clyde, look out!" Rani shouted as she threw a snowball.

"Oi!" Clyde shouted, throwing one back.

Then the engines started and Clyde and Rani watched as the Tardis disappeared.

"She didn't even say goodbye." Rani said, looking at the spot the Tardis had stood.

"I don't think she is good at them…" Clyde said, throwing another snowball. "Oops!"

"Your dead!" Rani said as she picked up another snowball.

…...

Jenny stood at the console.

She wasn't good at goodbyes and to be honest, goodbye always felt solid and unyielding.

Jenny flicked a few switches and pulled a lever.

"Oi! Space Girl!" A familiar voice shouted at her.

Jenny looked up to see the goddess looking Donna.

"This is where things get complicated." Donna said, her eyes gleaming like starlight.

…

**So here is the next chapter, I am aiming for a nice Christmas one, but that is a few chapters away.**

**Please Review, you don't know what they mean to me.**

**: )**


	8. The Prophecy of the Universe

**Ok! Firstly, I hope your ok SerenBex as you have just started reviewing again, hope your feeling better!**

**Now, on with the show!**

…

Jenny stepped away from the console as Donna slowly began walking, or gliding you could say.

She was moving, her feet still touched the floor, but she seemed to move across the floor as if an invisible escalator lay across the floor.

"Hello Jenny." Donna said, her voice sounding very angelic.

"But how, and why?" Jenny asked, examining the angel like Donna.

"My name is Amorah. I am one of the first." Donna said, looking at Jenny peacefully.

"No… First of what?" Jenny asked, looking at the woman.

Jenny had a strange feeling this wasn't Donna.

"The First of two, or two trillion, depends on the way you look at it." The Amorah said, her face seemed to start to blend.

Jenny stepped back as red hair disappeared and blonde took its place. A woman now stood there, a child like face pitched on a now thin looking woman's shoulders.

"I was the first to break threw, and we were the first in this Universe. You could say, we jumped from the end of ours to the beginning of yours." Amorah said, smiling at Jenny. "This is my true form."

"So, what you decided to trick me, have me believe you were…" Jenny was cut off by the woman who held up her hand.

Jenny couldn't speak and this made her feel very nervous. She literally couldn't open her mouth.

"I do not care who I took form of, I have very little time before the high council finds me, and when they do, they will kill me." Amorah said, lowering her hand and Jenny opened her mouth, which now seemed to allow her to talk.

"Then tell me, what do you want?" Jenny asked, looking at Amorah.

"The legend goes that the Doctor and the Warrior banished death to the end of the universe, maybe even beyond. The Doctor lives and we can see that, but that is not our problem." Amorah said, her face now more serious. "The legend then goes on to state that the Warrior would rise, and stop an ancient species from returning."

"You…" Jenny said, looking at the woman.

"My species tried to eradicate ourselves from the Universe when the Time War began, we could not have our species become affected in such a devastating war. So we ran, out of the Universe. We crossed the void and hid in the great beyond. Where all great species run to when they need to escape or be at peace from the Universe." Amorah said, her face full of worry. "But when another great species told us that the Time War had stopped the high council said we could return and now claim the Universe."

"And, you want me to stop you?" Jenny asked, looking at Amorah in disbelieve.

"No. I want you to kill us, all of us." Amorah said, distress read all over the face. "Because Jenny, if one of us gets through, just one, then it all ends and we win. We would turn the entire Universe into a playground."

"How do I stop you… Who are you?" Jenny asked, watching Amorah in distress.

"The legend states that a great triangular power will send the creatures back into there own destruction and that an Angel will fall with them." Amorah said, looking at Jenny. "But Time can be rewritten Jenny, if you fail, you will die and the Universe will no doubt follow."

"Then how do I stop you, who are you?" Jenny asked, looking at Amorah now. "I don't own a great triangular power."

"Not yet, but you will. I can see it… I see all. I see two futures. I see the future bright and full of life… and I see it turning on itself." Amorah said, watching Jenny. "Find your way Jenny. And we, we are the…"

Amorah screamed in pain as she started to vanish.

"They. Have. Found. Me. NO!" Amorah screamed as she vanished.

Jenny stepped back as she saw Amorah disappear.

"Well… that was normal." Jenny said turning to the console. "Not."

Jenny pulled some levers and pushed a button.

"A mystery tour. Because you always take me where I need to go." Jenny said, gently stroking the Tardis.

Jenny stepped from the console, grabbed her Jacket and walked to the door.

Opening the door, Jenny stepped out and shut the door. Turning around, Jenny now found herself in the centre of a giant temple, well the courtyard.

The pink grass, the fiery red sky, the temple that seemed to stretch higher then the sky itself.

And then there were the swords… which were pointed at her neck.

"Who are you?" A Chinese looking man said, his dark robes and trimly cut hair matched his youthful face.

"Me. I'm the Warrior." Jenny said, standing strong, her hand on her gun.

"We shall see about that." The man said, and with a fiery smirk turned towards the ninja dressed men. "Take her to the Old Wise One. He shall see if you are a Warrior, if not, your dead!"

And Jenny allowed herself to be dragged, she had heard of the Old Wise One, many Old Wise One's turned out to be the Doctor, and she bet it was him…

Only if she could take her bet back…

…...

**So, who will the Old Wise One be? Probably something your definitely not expecting.**

**This is going to be such a ride!**

**Please Review!**


	9. The Prisoner's Plan

**Ok, so thank you for the reviews and here is the next chapter. P.S I don't own anything to do with Doctor Who or anything about it… come to think of it, neither does David Yates, the movie is going to be crap if they don't use Matt!**

**Please Enjoy!**

…**...**

The doors of the temple opened into a grand hallway that stretched into the distance where a grand double door stood at the end. The door looked like a giant could have gotten through with ease.

The hallway had different, smaller doors that were all silver. Jenny guessed these led into the smaller areas of the temple.

Jenny was dragged down the hallway, seen as Jenny made no attempt to walk, she was going to make this hard for them.

The man who had talked to Jenny before was now in front of her, while two guards dragged her and one stood behind. The others would have probably gone further into the temple.

Jenny could see other ninja looking people watching her, either in groups or just passing by.

The group finally reached the grand doors which slowly began to open.

Jenny was thrown through the opening gap and the doors closed again, the man who had spoken to Jenny laughing.

The room was pitch black, the floor was dirty and hard. Jenny guessed that this was a cave floor of some kind.

Suddenly, all the lights turned on, well actually they were giant torches.

The room was a large round cave with red and gold curtain like banners stretching around the room.

A giant red and golden thrown stood at the end of the cave and a red creature was wrapped around it.

It was a dragon. It must have stretched around 30 metres high. It's head rested on the top of the chair and it's nostrils breathing out smoke.

"Hello, I am probably going to get eaten but I should at least tell you who I am before you rip me to shreds or set me on fire… I'm the…" Jenny started but was cut off by the Dragon.

"Warrior, I know who you are." A surprisingly old voice echoed from the dragons mouth. "And I am Etheral. I am the last of the Drakoa. Many died in the Time War, our people fought side by side."

"Wait, you know who I am?" Jenny asked, looking at the dragon in disbelieve.

She found this more intriguing then the fact the Dragon could speak.

"Indeed. You are the Warrior, you are a Time Lady. You are the last of the Time Lords… or so they say." Etheral said, his old and wise voice filling Jenny's ears. "Our species fell around the same time yours did, the Doctor killed them all, except me. I managed to escape, through methods I wish not to explain."

"The Doctor did what he had to do." Jenny said, she was going to take any rubbish from big old reddy here.

"I do agree, although I wish my race hadn't fallen, I understand why the Doctor did what he did." Etheral said, his face fixed with a expression of understanding. "When you get as old as I am, you tend to see things in different lights."

"So, where exactly am I?" Jenny asked, smiling.

"You are on the planet of Homanoeifh." Etheral said, looking around the cave. "It is only a small planet."

"Lovely, I'm sorry for gate crashing. I just went on a mystery tour, I didn't intend to end up here." Jenny said, smiling slightly.

"No you didn't, but someone did or you wouldn't be here. Do you know Jenny, I wish I could run, be free." Etheral said, looking at the cave ceiling. "But I am the god of the temple to these people, and they will not let me leave."

"So, this is your prison?" Jenny asked, feeling sympathy towards old reddy.

"Indeed." Etheral said, looking up at the cave ceiling. "Even if I used my fire on that Cave Wall, it wouldn't give way. It is the perfect sanctum, the perfect prison."

"Trust me, from what I have seen, no prison is perfect. Say, if I blew a hole for you out of here, would you meet me on the other side of the planet. I am sure you would feel the Tardis's presence if I came back." Jenny said, smiling.

"Why? What would you want in return." Etheral asked, looking more intrigued.

"I need information. I figure you can get a sense of what is out there, what is waiting on the boundaries of this Universe. I need to know if you can sense if anything is breaking into the Universe." Jenny said, looking at him with a pleading look.

"I would tell you now, though I cannot sense that far out without being able to get out there, have a look around. I am very fast and can get to the edges of the Universe incredibly quickly." Etheral said, in what Jenny thought was a smile.

"So we have a deal?" Jenny asked, looking at Etheral with a somewhat stern look. "I break you free, you tell me who is breaking into the Universe."

"Agreed." Etheral said, looking at her. "I will have you taken to a prison, but I am afraid that is all I can do to help, this temple has some sort of force field that stops Telepathy and Psychic abilities."

"Then you better get the guards." Jenny said, straitening herself and smiling.

"Guards!" Etheral yelled, his voice making Jenny stand back.

The guards ran in and took hold of Jenny's arms. The man who Jenny has spoken to earlier ran in.

"Yes my lord!" The man said, his face seemingly worried.

"Morbei, I need you to take her to the prison of highest sanctum, she is not the Warrior, but someone who is trying to kill me! Have her sentenced to death for two days time exactly." Etheral said, looking at her with sincere apology as she was taken away.

"Come with us, pitiful scum!" Morbei said, and Jenny was dragged out.

…...

**So, that was different, this is so fun to write!**

**Please Review and Keep Reading, things start to heat up in the next chapter!**

**: )**


	10. The Great Warrior and The Dream

**Hello! So here is the next chapter!**

**I do not own anything to do with Doctor Who or anything about it.**

**Please review!**

…**...**

It was a cold night, and Jenny watched as the snow fell down across the distance.

Her cell was tiny, though it seemed bigger on the inside, ironic Jenny thought.

She had no idea how she was going to get out of this prison, but she had decided that when she did, she was going on a break, hopefully one without a vengeful alien child this time.

Jenny had been placed in the top half of the temple. There were only two cells and both were occupied.

Jenny looked across to see an old man who seemed to be wearing traditional robes that stretche down to his ankles.

"So. What did you do?" Jenny asked, looking at the old man.

He looked up and his kind eyes seemed to smile, although his lips did not move.

"I said no." The old man said, looking up at the sky.

"You said no? And they locked you up, what did you say no to, stopping the planet exploding." Jenny asked in disbelieve.

The old man laughed, his face seemingly more pleasant with every step.

"You are funny… the legends never mentioned that." The old man said, looking at Jenny with a look she thought she recognized. "I said no to keeping Etheral here, I proposed to let him go and see the Universe, before there isn't much left to see."

"So, let me get this straight, they threw you in here because you wanted to let Etheral go." Jenny said, smiling at him.

The old man just nodded.

"That's brilliant!" Jenny smiled, looking at his confused face. "I mean, that's terrible, but I think your brilliant!"

"That's nice of you. My name is Forui Zengor." Forui said, smiling. "I am the last of the great warriors… except for you."

Jenny tilted her head slightly.

"You know who I am?" Jenny asked, walking to the bars and looking at him.

"Of course I know who you are. Everyone knows who you are, except them flograts down stairs. I don't think you realise how special you are." Forui then seemed to stop and think before continuing. "How special you will be. The last of the Time Lords… as the legend goes anyway… never could trust legends a hundred percent."

Jenny smiled, thinking about how her Dad can't even trick everyone.

"So, we are sentenced to death in two days…" Forui said, smiling.

"Or what you mean is, in two days we escape and leave with Etheral." Jenny replied, smiling.

"Exactly." Forui said, getting on his bed and closing his eyes.

"Have a good rest… we'll need it." Jenny got onto her bed and slowly sank into a deep sleep.

_Jenny stood in the console room, she was running around it and a spark of light blasted the doors opened._

_Men and Woman dressed in god like clothing walked in, there eyes bright with golden power._

_Jenny pulls out her gun and fires at them._

_The beams stop in front of each other. One by one, they fly back into the gun. The gun then falls apart and the power cell opens and the energy rises up into the sky._

_Jenny turns around and grabs a black triangular block from her bag and spins around. _

_About to fire it at the people, the energy hit's Jenny and she is thrown into the railings. _

_Looking up, Jenny sees the people slowly walking around the console towards her._

_Jenny could feel an energy running around her, she was going to regenerate._

_Flicking a button, Jenny disappears and the Universe fades into darkness._

Jenny fly's up in bed and looks over to Forui.

"Good sleep?" Forui asked, not even facing her but facing the window.

"No…" Jenny then got up and looked out of her barred window. "It's the morning."

"It must have been a good sleep… because you have been like it for almost two days." Forui said, finally turning around.

Jenny felt the shock hit her and she span around.

"But that means…" Jenny said looking at Forui.

"Todays the day we die…" Forui said, smiling.

Jenny felt a sense of dread over her unprepared body… How was she going to get out of this one.

…...

**Please Review!**

**I really hoped you liked that.**

**What was the dream all about, well you'll just have to see.**

**But guess and tell me through your review!**


	11. There Last Day

**Thanks****for****reading****this,****here****is****the****next****chapter.****I****hope** **you****enjoy.**

**Please Review, I beg of you, they make me want to write faster for you!**

…

Jenny and Forui were slowly led down the iron steps of the prisoner block, there hands chained. Jenny counted each step she went down.

From what she had worked out, Etheral's cave was just behind the prison block, on Forui's side, who was met with the top of a giant cave.

There were One Hundred and Forty Nine steps; she would need to climb them pretty quickly if she was to save Etheral…

Jenny had learnt from Forui that both execution rooms were inside and when they would ask you for a last request, you could ask to be unchained.

Unchaining Forui would be dangerous, but unchaining Jenny would be plain stupid. But Forui said he knew they would do it, they honoured they rules.

Jenny then would run up the stairs, stopping off at where Forui had told her that her weapons lay there before getting into Forui's cell and blasting it open, climbing out of the window and onto the cave and then burning through it with her gun, it could take some time, but Forui would hold them off.

Jenny had heard from the guards that her Tardis was now in Etheral's cave, who had stated it was a one way teleportation device for fun loving students.

Jenny didn't know whether to be flattered or annoyed that she looked like a student.

As they were led out of one of the metal doors, they entered the long hallway, where Etheral's sanctum stood at the end.

"So, where now?" Asked Forui, obviously nodding towards two doors on the other side. "Burned or Electrocuted?"

Jenny looked at the doors, her Time Lord vision allowing her to see the symbols that were on the doors.

One had a Dragon breathing fire onto a man, while the other had a Dragon electrocuting a man with his tail.

"Neither, you will both be hanged. Etheral has decided a public execution would be easier." One guard said, who was walking with Forui.

"Well, will Etheral be watching?" Jenny asked, looking at her guard.

"No, as Master Forui here knows well, Etheral is not allowed to leave the palace… ever." Jenny's guard stated as they reached the entrance doors.

Jenny and Forui were hit with sunlight that for the first time in three days hit Jenny's body full on.

Adjusting to the light, Jenny saw the gallows which stood in the middle of the entrance courtyard.

Being pushed down, Jenny saw the crowds that were gathered. There ninja outfits making the gallows look like it was being surrounded by black ants.

Being pushed through a small walkway that split the crowds, Jenny and Forui walked side by side.

"How are we going to do this Jenny?" Forui asked, examining the crowd.

"I thought it would be in doors. We can't take all these… what is Etheral playing at." Jenny said as she slowed down a little, only to be pushed in the back.

"Maybe he thought if we were outside, it would be easier to escape." Forui said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I wish!" Jenny said, looking at the covered faces of the Ninjas.

Reaching the Gallows, Jenny and Forui were led up and stood side by side.

Morbei stood in front of them. The snow had been dusted of off the gallows, but yet it remained in the rest of the temple grounds.

"We are gathered here to day, to witness the hanging of Old master Forui and this trespasser. Today we shall see Etheral's wrath as he sends these two prisoners to hell!" Morbei shouts as he raises his arm. "For the army of Eternals!"

Jenny's heart stopped, the whole world seemed to shake and shudder, yet know one moved.

"Who are the Eternals?" Jenny whispered to Forui.

"Who?" Forui asked, looking at Jenny confused.

"He just said the army of Eternals." Jenny said, feeling confused.

"No he didn't, all he said was that we were going to hell and then… I don't really remember. I don't think he did." Forui whispered as Morbei carried on his speech.

"And now, we shall hang them together!" Morbei again shouted to a wonderful crowd.

Turning around Morbei put both nooses around there necks and went over to a lever.

"I guess this is goodbye." Morbei said, smiling.

And Jenny looked up to see the first fall of a new snow and took a deep breath in.

There was a crack and it was all over…

…

**DUM DUM DUM!**

**So review and tell me what you think of that!**


	12. A Whisper in the Willows

**So, were here again, when I break up for Christmas I am hoping to do a chapter a day, so this isn't a permanent Saturday thing.**

**I have already mapped out the plot for this and some of the third, which ties in as it will be the last!**

**So, what happened to Jenny and Forui? Lets find out.**

…**...**

Etheral sat in his cave, looking at the doors. He knew Morbei would come in any minute and tell him the dark news… truth is he had heard the snaps, both of them.

The door on the left opened and Morbei walked in.

"It is done sir… what shall we do with the bodies…" Morbei asked, looking at Etheral with happiness… yet something else.

"Are you ok, Morbei?" Etheral asked, looking at him with sincere eyes.

"Yes, but when they died, they… they both smiled." Morbei said, not taking his eyes away from the ground. "Why would they smile?"

"Because, unlike me, they knew they would be free…" Etheral quietly said, feeling more of a prisoner then ever before.

Morbei looked at the great dragon.

"They smiled… because they died… for you?" Morbei asked, and was answered with a nod. "They sacrificed there selves because they knew they were right, and there deaths were the only way to prove it."

Morbei looked at the great shackled dragon and slowly walked towards him.

Drawing his sword, Morbei raised it above his head and brought it down before one chain, stopping inches from the chain.

"Before, I release you… who was she… the girl." Morbei asked, looking up at Etheral.

"She… was… the warrior and she died for me…" Etheral said, looking towards the doors.

Morbei gasped.

"She told me to lie, so that she could save me and so that she could save you…" Etheral said, looking down at him.

"Save me from who?" Morbei asked, his eyes stuck to the Dragon's.

Etheral leaned down so close to Morbei that his breath felt like a warm gust of wind.

"Yourselves." Etheral said, before moving away.

Morbei raised the sword from hesitation… he had captured this great Drakoa and now was about to set it free.

"For the Temple! For the God!" Morbei shouted and brought the sword down.

Etheral rose high up, his wings stretching. He slammed into the doors and knocked them off the hinges.

He flew down the corridor with Morbei chasing, a smile on his face.

"Open the doors!" Morbei ordered and two guards opened it just in time for the giant dragon to fly out.

Morbei and hundreds of ninja dressed people watched Etheral fly up into the sky.

"Goodbye!" Morbei shouted and was replied by a fierce roar.

Morbei turned to face his army.

"The girl we killed earlier was the Warrior… but I have a feeling she didn't die at all." Morbei said, turning around to see the two piles of white liquid laying where there bodies have fallen.

"We owe her everything… we have become monsters and now we can find the right path… We shall continue training and fighting." Morbei said, turning to see Etheral disappearing from sight. "We owe them that much."

….

Jenny and Forui shot up, looking at there surroundings.

"It worked!" Forui shouted looking amazed as he clambered out of one of the machines he was attached to.

"I can't believe Etheral tricked them into putting teleportation pads in the cells… leading straight to a ganger warehouse." Jenny said, pinching her skin. "I prefer being all flesh and blood if you don't mind."

"Haha!" Forui shouted as he looked at the warehouse technology.

Jenny and him had teleported, then used a delta transmat beam to call the Tardis.

"Come on!" Forui shouted as he opened the rusty warehouse doors.

Jenny stepped out of the small building, which looked more like a small mill.

Jenny was in the middle of nowhere. Pick and green grass blew in the fields that seemed to stretch out into forever.

"Isn't it wonderful." Forui said, looking at the hundred of acres all around him.

It was the same behind the warehouse. What seemed like never ending fields.

Jenny and Forui sat there for hours, watching the different types of flying alien go past, some in groups others alone.

What Jenny thought was a earth rat ran past, it's squeaking alerting itself to danger.

Jenny and Forui talked about everything. The Doctor, how Jenny was made and what she had been doing lately… he found the story about the Daleks and The Brigadier quite a fun one, though understood why Jenny did what she did that day.

Forui in turn talked about how he had become the master of the academy, and how he was apposed to letting Etheral free, but instead of just doing it, he asked the council who sought him of treachery and Morbei took his place.

Then Etheral arrived, his wings flying and his face stern and strong.

"Hello Jenny, sorry to keep you waiting." Etheral said, as he walked towards her. " I found something rather worrying though."

"What?" Jenny asked, looking at him.

"There is something breaking through Jenny, something more powerful then I could ever have imagined." Etheral said, his voice shaking now.

"What is it?" Forui asked as he looked at Etheral.

"When they disappeared, I believed they would never return… The Time War had scared them away… but they are back and ready to take the Universe… they almost took me, I was only quick enough to get away… I don't like travelling between Universes." Etheral whispered as if he was being watched.

"Who are they?" Jenny asked, now desperate.

"They are the… Eternals…" Etheral whispered again.

And in that moment, all of Jenny's body shook. She was up against the Eternals… She was better of dead.

…...

**So, now we know who the big baddy is! **

**Please Review, you people are epic who do! **


	13. The Curious Case of New London Town

**So here is the next chapter and I am pleased to inform you that the last chapter of this should be on Christmas eve, which means you have got 7 more chapters, one per day now!**

**Then of course you have story three, which is the end, but I hope you stick with me. **

**I do not own anything to do with Doctor Who.**

…**...**

The Tardis shook. Jenny knew it could sense something was off, though Jenny refused to speak of it.

She had left Etheral and Forui and was now heading for somewhere that wouldn't put her in danger.

She didn't care where, she just needed to keep running… she couldn't face them yet.

Jenny sat down and looked at the Tardis console, she hadn't even seen where she had asked to fly to, and to be honest she couldn't care less.

"What am I going to?" Jenny asked, not waiting for a reply. "Die, probably."

The Tardis landed with a thud which knocked Jenny off balance.

She landed with a thud as she hit her head.

"Ow… that was… painful." Jenny said, pulling herself up and looking at the console. "Oh great, we've landed."

Jenny jumped up and ran to the door, actually excited.

"No more prisons!" She shouted at the Tardis before opening the door and stepping out.

Jenny shut the door behind her as she stared across the river she had parked near.

It was frozen and there was snow everywhere around it. Jenny then saw a big tower with a clock face on it. It looked as if the construction of it had almost been done.

The sky was dark and grey, it was defiantly night time.

Jenny walked along the embankment and up the snow covered stone steps that led into a big town. Houses with stone walls and roofs of strange material were everywhere.

Jenny turned around so she could see across the river and on the other side was the same looking houses, stretching for miles back.

Looking to her left, Jenny saw an old newspaper on the floor.

Picking it up the paper read 7th February 1858. The paper was called the London news.

So, Jenny was in London. It was different to how she had seen it once before, but it still held that magical look.

The snow was now starting to fall again and Jenny zipped up her leather jacket.

Turning around, Jenny decided to explore the old city, when it was young.

Walking down the alleyway of one of the rows of houses, Jenny saw lanterns being blown out, so she guessed it wasn't to late at night.

Arriving onto a cobbled road, Jenny heard the snort of a horse, but apart from that it was dead.

Walking onto the cobbles, Jenny walked down the bending street, seeing shops and inns, which were all closed.

Maybe it was later then what she thought. Her feet crunching on the snow were suddenly joined by another, much heavier march.

Jenny could feel through her toes they weren't human and she certainly knew this wasn't going to be good.

Slowly turning around, Jenny saw nothing. The street was empty and there was no one around.

Turning back around Jenny was met with two red eyes which met hers with an arsenal of anger. Stumbling backwards a great beast roared into her face.

It was about three foot taller then her, it had what looked like a wolfs face, except it was longer and much more human. It's fingers were claws and its feet were raised as if it was constantly wearing high heels.

Viciously swinging for Jenny, she ducked out of the way. Finding her gun, Jenny pulled it out and shot at the beast, which dodged out of the way.

Jumping onto a shop window it lunged again and Jenny leaped out of its way spinning into the opposite shop wall.

Jenny shot at it, this time hitting it straight in the face, it's neck bent backwards and shot forwards again, there wasn't even a scratch.

Roaring again it jumped onto another shop window and leapt onto the roof, escaping.

Jenny breathed heavily.

"Impressive." An incredibly London voice said, as two steps of footsteps walked towards her.

"Incredibly impressive." Another voice said, his sounding a little rougher, but still very London.

Jenny looked up to see two men, smiling at her. One had a cane and another had a small gun attached to his waistcoat.

They were both about twenty years old.

"I am Doctor John Watson." The rougher sounding man said, helping Jenny up.

"And I am Mr Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock said, smiling before pulling out a badge. "Torchwood. Your under arrest."

Jenny's face fell into shock as they handcuffed her.

"Great, another bloody prison!" Jenny shouted as she was dragged off.

…

**Ok, so now one saw that coming.**

**Review please, it is Christmas.**

**Merry Christmas!**


	14. Whose Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf

**Well, I must say I loved the response to Holmes and Watson, lets hope I do them justice.**

**I do not own anything to do with Doctor Who or anything to do with Sherlock. **

…**...**

Cells… Jenny despised them. They always made her feel so, well, locked up.

Jenny was now pacing this small cell, which had three walls and a bar wall as the fourth. Jenny had the view out of the bars of a stone wall and a little window to the left, which told her it was still snowing.

She wondered why it was still snowing in February, but guessed it was just because it could… weather was like that, a mind of it's own.

Footsteps of two men, walking in complete unison alerted Jenny to the fact that the two people who had brought her in were coming to collect her.

They both arrived at the cell door and looked at her.

"She doesn't look very Alien." Watson said, peering closer.

"You don't look very stupid." Jenny replied, looking Watson up and down. "But looks can be deceptive."

"Enough, thank you. Are head officer wants to see you." Holmes said, unlocking the door and opening it. "I don't think you will run, I trust you."

"Well… thank you." Jenny said as she stood up and walked to the door.

Holmes allowed her to loop his arm around hers and they walked down the hall.

Jenny stamped on Watson's foot as she went by.

"OW!" Watson said, lifting his foot in the air and hopping on the spot.

"Oops." Jenny said, smiling. "Sorry."

"So, how come you decided to visit this planet?" Sherlock asked as a bumbling Watson caught up.

"I didn't really decide, bit of a mystery tour… you could say." Jenny said, smiling back.

"Seems a little strange to come to London though, especially with monsters stalking the streets." Sherlock said as he pulled out a set of keys at the end door.

"I didn't know monsters were stalking the streets… until tonight obviously." Jenny said as she un-looped his arm to allow him to get his keys.

"Obviously." Sherlock said smiling and he unlocked the door before looping there arms again.

Sherlock took Jenny through the door and into a little warehouse. The Warehouse was filled with bits of junk they thought Alien, one was a toaster with a Kettle on it.

Going up a spiral staircase there were four desks and a main office at the end.

"Right Joanne is in there, please go ahead." Watson said, smiling slightly.

Jenny walked to the door and opened it. A old blonde woman sat there, her eyes twitched with every movement.

"Well hello there. Sit." Joanne ordered and Jenny felt complied to listen.

"Hello, I'm Je…" Jenny was cut off by the old woman's hand.

"I don't care who you are, I am giving you seventeen minutes to get off this planet!" Joanne said, her face like steel.

"But, I am just visitng… Torchwood always was screwed up!" Jenny said, looking at the stern woman.

"I have more paper work then I need, my husband has just left me and I have now got some silly little alien girl from god knows where trying to ask for permission to stay!" Joanne shouted, feeling ruthless. "Do you know, three recruits were killed last year and it has felt like we have been watched ever since."

"You do know you have got a psychotic wolf monster running through the streets of London and trying to kill people, me included!" Jenny shouted, now standing.

Joanne also stood, her old figure standing strong.

"I do know what I am doing!" Joanne shouted back, looking even more threatening, even if she barely met 5 foot.

"Well your not doing anything, I had to fight it off myself while those two did nothing at all!" Jenny retorted, now feeling angry. "Maybe if I can help!"

"I am aware, we do not need your he…" Joanne was cut off as a giant claw ripped through the window behind her desk and pulled her out of it, throwing her halfway across the street and cracking her head on a roof and dying instantly.

"Oh my god!" Jenny shouted as she saw the body crumple to the floor. Jenny ran back as she heard something on the roof getting closer.

The giant wolf jumped into the office and roared into Jenny's face…

…...

**So, how am I doing, loving writing this!**

**Merry Christmas and Review!**


	15. Nowhere to Hide

**So here is the next chapter! I am loving this! **

**I do not own anything to do with Doctor Who or Sherlock or Torchwood!**

**Merry Christmas and Please Review!**

…

The mighty wolf roared in Jenny's face causing Jenny to stumble back, meeting a chair as she went.

"Oh dear." Jenny said, picking up the chair and swinging it with great force, smashing it over the head of the monster.

It shook it's head and kept coming towards her. Jenny ran out of the room and closed the door.

"What's going on?" Sherlock asked as he stood up, seemingly a little bit shook.

"Where's Joanne?" Watson asked, seeming a little calmer.

"Dead, and if we don't run, we will be as well!" Jenny said as the door flew of it's hinges and missed Jenny by inches.

Watson pulled out his gun and shot at the monster, though his bullets had little effect.

"Get back you vile…" Sherlock was knocked off his feet and thrown into a cabinet. "Well, not quite how I had planned that to go."

Jenny threw a vase full of water at it, which smashed over it's head and sparks exploded from it.

It collapsed to the floor, it's head open and showing a complex robotic brain.

Jenny grabbed her now visible gun out of Watson's draw and shot at the brain, which exploded in fire before dying out.

"What is it?" Watson asked as he looked at it.

"A robot…" Jenny said, but was met with confused reactions.

"A person or thing, in this case, built out of metal and mechanics."

"But who built it?" Watson asked, looking at it.

Sherlock ran to the window and looked out of it.

"Who ever it was wanted Torchwood dead… and anything to do with it. It killed all three of our recruits last year. We need to find where it came from." Sherlock said, seeing Joanne's body.

"Already on it." Jenny said, scanning her Vortex Manipulator out of the same window. "I am detecting a massive energy source, to big to hide… something must be blocking it."

Sherlock looked at her Vortex Manipulator.

"I'm not even asking." Sherlock said, his mind still racing.

"But, if you say it is to big to hide, why can't we all see it out of the window?" Watson asked, entering the office.

"Because although the energy is to big to mask, the transmitter can still be hidden by something massive, something really big." Jenny said, turning her back to the window and looking at Watson.

Sherlock seemed to be looking at something past Jenny's shoulder.

"What… like that big." Sherlock said, pointing past Jenny.

Jenny slowly turned around to see what Sherlock was pointing at.

"Oh that's brilliant…" Jenny said, smiling.

"Well… nothings bigger then Big Ben." Sherlock said, smiling.

…...

Jenny, Sherlock and Watson sat in the carriage that would take them to Big Ben.

"We must think carefully, we can't just barge in there and draw our guns." Sherlock said as he lit his pipe.

"It's bad for you." Jenny said, nodding towards the pipe.

"So are bullets, but I just can't stay away from them either." Sherlock replied as he puffed the pipe.

"So, why did you two join Torchwood?" Jenny asked, realising they had a little time.

"Well, I just finished Medical school and I had know where to go, they said they would give me a job if I was up for it." Watson said as he looked at the frozen river.

"And I had just quit the police force…" Sherlock started.

"Thrown out." Watson corrected.

"Thank you, Watson. So I had left the Police force and I had no where to go." Sherlock said, looking up to the sky. "So I found Torchwood. I am only 20, I have enough time to find a good job."

The cart pulled to a stop and all three of them got out. Walking down the path, there was a double door that stood at the end.

"It's cold for February don't you think?" Jenny asked as she looked at the now very dark sky.

Fortunately, the snow had stopped.

"Yes, but we didn't really have a cold winter last year, so were overdue." Watson replied as they set about down the path. "Anyway, what do you think will be in here."

"Possibly a Polarity Changer crossed with a mixed engine of fourteen neurons and a neutrino carbon database with a sanction for Robotic killing machines." Jenny replied as she looked at Big Ben.

Sherlock and Watson stopped and looked at her strangely.

Jenny turned around to see this and then thought of something else.

"Or just stuff." Jenny said as she turned around and carried on to the door.

Watson and Sherlock looked at each other before nodding and carrying on.

Reaching the door, Sherlock walked straight up to it.

"It's locked." Sherlock said, as if surprised.

"Well there hardly going to keep it open." Watson replied as he marvelled at his cane, which had some strange drawings on it.

Sherlock bent down on his knees and opened at satchel. He got out a key ring with three different keys on it and a pick. He started to pick at the lock as Jenny and Watson looked at each other.

The doors flew open as Jenny and Watson kicked open a door each, leaving Sherlock holding his head.

"Yes, or we could just do that." Sherlock said nodding as he stood up. "Good work team!"

But Jenny and Watson didn't reply. All they did was look up.

Sherlock walked forward where the ceiling disappeared and a golden framework of giant beams that crisscrossed all the way up the tower. But what shocked Sherlock most was the silver spacecraft that seemed to be sitting perfectly between the beams around halfway up the tower.

"Oh mother of Mercy." Sherlock said as his eyes also were transfixed on the long slender spacecraft.

"She won't help you here…" Was all Jenny could say.

…...

**Well this was so fun to write! **

**Merry Christmas and Please Review.**

**Do you think I am getting Sherlock and Watson right?**


	16. All the Time in the World

**Hello again, had a nice day off yesterday but back to the grind today with a new chapter!**

**I do not own Doctor Who or Sherlock or anything to do with them, please Enjoy! **

**Here you are, enjoy!**

…**...**

Jenny stood in shock, her mouth wide open and she was sure both Sherlock and Watson were stood like this to.

The spacecraft was a long and slender silver craft, like an aeroplane, except it didn't have wings and the engines were on the back.

"How far up is it?" Jenny heard Watson say as he walked forward.

"Forty Two levels up, the ship that is, not sure how many levers there are altogether." Sherlock replied, shocking Jenny so much she turned around.

"How did you know that." Jenny asked as she had just worked it out.

"Counted the beams and then if you look there are doors on each railings until the ceiling at the top which I guess is where the giant mechanism is." Sherlock replied, looking to his left. "The doors are over there, shall we go and have a look."

"Yeah, but we need to be careful, we don't know what's up there." Jenny replied as she headed for the door. "Because whatever is up there, it isn't stupid."

Jenny opened the maintenance door and found metal steps that led all the way up the tower.

"Shall we?" Jenny asked as she started.

On the way up Jenny was sure she heard something scuttling above them, as if it was watching them.

Because truth is the higher they got up, the lower the lights seemed to dip.

"It's freezing." Sherlock said as he carried on walking up. "It is so cold, for February as well."

"Yes, well we will just have to get a move on." Watson replied, his cane making each of his steps seem a little easier.

Eventually they reached maintenance floor 42 which was painted on the door.

"Here we go." Jenny said as she opened the door and walked out onto a little balcony that looked across the beams and the spacecraft.

The spacecraft sat perfectly in the middle of the beams and seemed to have been fit there.

"It is as if they put it there before they constructed it. As if everything else is wrong and that is right." Watson said as he looked at the ship with admiration.

"Perception filter." Jenny replied as she looked at it. "It means you won't see it, unless your looking for it… That's why no one has seen it, because they weren't looking for it."

"Clever…" Sherlock replied. "Can we get in it."

"I suppose, but we will have to climb those beams to get there." Jenny replied as she looked down. "And if you fall, well, I doubt you'll make it to the ground alive."

"Lady's first." Watson said as he looked at the spacecraft.

"Thank you." Jenny sarcastically replied.

Standing on the balcony bar Jenny jumped on to the beam with precision.

Slowly walking across if anyone had seen Jenny, you would have thought she was on a gentle stroll. Her Time Lord biology combined with her Messaline warrior ways meant Jenny found this as easy as walking in a straight line, and it was, apart from the certain death aspects.

Jenny reached the spacecraft and found a hatch on the top.

"What is it?" Sherlock shouted as he saw Jenny's confused expression.

"A hatch, but I can't see the lock." Jenny said as she looked at it, before pulling it. It was locked.

Jenny pulled out her gun and set the laser to a small beam and began to cut through the hatch.

Two minutes later and the hatch was open.

"Ok, make your way across." Jenny shouted before she jumped in the hole, her gun pointed down each end of the ship before deciding it was empty.

Walking down the corridor to the front Jenny found a control computer and looked at the screen.

A message on the screen read:

_Power functions unavailable, all crew dead and there parts used to power ship, one last thing is missing… Time. _

_Androids must find time and bring it to the ship. Time can then be used to escape sol 5. _

_Androids Must Find Time, Androids Must Find Time._

Jenny stepped back. Looking up at the ship Jenny saw a CCTV camera which opened to reveal a fleshy eye.

Jenny shot back and aimed her gun, until seeing that the eye just stared at her before retreating back into the camera.

"What the fu…" But Jenny was cut off by a girly scream from outside.

Shooting up Jenny dived out of the hatch to find Sherlock sat on the edge of the ship while Watson was hanging on to the beam at the side.

"Don't be such a girl, just climb across!" Sherlock shouted as Watson hung helpless.

"I can't do it! I don't want to die." Watson shouted back, his cane swinging from his hips.

"Well if you don't do it, you will die." Sherlock said, his voice calm.

Jenny pulled out her Vortex Manipulator and transfixed on Watson. He teleported onto the ship and fell over.

"What the devil!" Sherlock shouted as he stood up.

"Yeah, he won't help you either." Jenny replied as she sat on the ship.

"What's in there?" Watson asked as he nodded at the Spacecraft.

"The ships power failed and it must have fazed here. The androids on board killed the living crew and used them to replace the old system… Except this ship is a time ship, meaning it can travel through time." Jenny said as both Watson and Sherlock stared at her with enthusiasm. "It's looking for time, so it transported to the biggest time place closest to it, meaning Big Ben."

"But Big Ben isn't a time machine, is it?" Watson asked, as he looked at Jenny.

"No, and the Androids will discover this soon, and when they do… they'll find us and this." Jenny said, lifting her Time Vortex manipulator. "And that is really bad, because this can travel in time… But if it did get it's hands on this it would try and teleport the whole ship."

"But let me guess, that's bad." Sherlock replied looking at the Vortex Manipulator.

"This can only hold a few people at least, trying to transport a Ship of that size would probably rip Big Ben in half, and I don't even want to discuss what it would do to the Universe." Jenny said as she looked at the spacecraft.

"So what do we do." Watson said as he looked at the ship again.

"We have to find the Androids and destroy them, then I have to find a way to get rid of this thing, before someone goes looking for trouble… and finds it. But first, the Androids." Jenny said as she also looked at the Spacecraft.

A sudden Tick Tock could be heard and they all looked up to see a masked man in what appeared to be French clothes.

"Time has been found." His android voice said as he climbed over the railings and onto the beam. "Time will be extracted."

A sharp blade shot out of his wrist and into his hand.

Jenny raised her gun and fired, but she was out of ammo.

"Time will be extracted, Time will be extracted, Time will be extracted." The Clockwork Man said as he got closer. "Time will be extracted…"

…

**So the Clockwork men are back, and things are about to get a lot cooler!**

**Hope your ready for action, now please review.**


	17. Tick Tock goes the Clock

**Ok, so here is the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

…

Jenny was about to attack, she was sure she could knock it off the beam, even If that meant sacrificing herself in the process.

But she was beaten to it.

Watson drew his cane and pulled at the top. The top of the cane came free and a long sword protruded out of it.

Watson jumped forward and swung the sword which collided with the blade.

Watson slashed again, but the Clockwork mans speed was to match.

The clockwork man slashed three times and Watson blocked each, but his stance weakening.

Watson raised his cane above his head and brought it down sharp, colliding with the blade that flung up.

Another blade shot out of the Clockwork Mans other hand and he slashed Watson across the stomach. Watson jumped back and missed the blade by inches.

Sherlock then dragged Watson back and pulled out his gun. He shot, but the Clockwork Man was so fast he deflected it with his blade.

"Oh… well Watson, get swording." Sherlock said as his plan failed.

Watson jumped forward and slashed so hard that the Clockwork Man had to use both blades.

Watson swung his the sword again and hit the Clockwork Man in the shoulder.

The Clockwork Man fell and Jenny watched as his head was ripped off by one of the beams, and the rest of his body followed.

"Very nice Watson, keep the sword, we don't know how many there is." Sherlock said as Watson sat on the beam and watched the parts of the man hit the floor.

"Right, lets go and see if there are anymore." Jenny said, standing up and running across the beam.

…..

Reaching the top floor, Jenny opened the maintenance door and walked into a large room that had a giant backwards clock face for a window and lots of different cogs, some working, some not.

"This is the main room." Watson said as he examined the clock face.

"There in here somewhere, split up. Go around the cogs and have a look." Jenny said as she walked through a small gap in the cogs.

As she walked down, she was sure she saw a figure run past.

"Watson, Sherlock was that you?" Jenny asked, rather louder then intended.

"No." Sherlock replied, but there was no reply from Watson, Sherlock must have been answering for both of them.

Reaching the end Jenny walked out to find a brick wall behind all the cogs.

Sherlock stepped out a few moments later.

"Where's Watson?" Jenny asked as she looked behind him.

"He went another route, oh dear!" Sherlock said as he turned around.

They both ran down a row each, the rows twisted and turned and they were soon not near each other.

Jenny heard footsteps behind her. Spinning around Jenny was met with a dark empty space. Footsteps were now behind her again.

Jenny span back around and was met again with nothing but space.

Dread filled Jenny as she heard the ticking… Slowly, Jenny looked up to find the face of a Clockwork Man staring at her.

A sound like springs jumping occurred and the Clockwork Man was on Jenny, desperately trying to get to her wrist.

Jenny hit the floor and the Clockwork Man drew his blade. Jenny kicked him in the stomach and he flew off and landed on the floor.

Jenny slowly started to get up but he was on her again. Jenny threw him into a fast spinning cog and his mask and wig fell off to reveal an egg type head with cogs in it.

Jenny dodged the blade again and threw him off her, this time she jumped up as he did.

Jenny blocked his attack and threw a punch to his stomach causing him to recoil.

His head sprang up and he tried to knife her again, but Jenny grabbed his hand and twisted it. He twisted as well until the cogs crunched and he recoiled, falling into a fast spinning cog and getting his other hand stuck.

Jenny then felt her blood boil as she faced her opponent. Jenny punched the clockwork man so hard that her hand went through his head and glass exploded and sparks flew out as his crumpled body fell to the floor.

Jenny brought her hand back to see that she was bleeding heavily. Ripping off one of her bandana's that was wrapped around her arm she wrapped it around the wound and held it tight, before tying.

Jenny picked herself up and walked the rest of the way. Eventually finding her way out of the maze of cogs, Jenny found Sherlock tied to a post.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked as she ran over to untie Sherlock.

Suddenly, Jenny was dragged back as a blade met her throat in a neck lock.

"Time will be extracted." The Clockwork android said, and Jenny felt sick.

Things couldn't get any worse.

Until Jenny saw Watson tied to the minutes hand of Big Ben…

…...

**So, what will happen next!**

**Please Review!**


	18. A Cold Day for Dying

**Hey guys sorry for such a long wait! I have been so busy and so I am not sure when the next chapter will be!**

**But I think this should please you for now!**

**I do not own any Doctor Who or anything to do with it or Sherlock!**

**Here's the next chapter, please enjoy**

…

A roaring engine exploded into hear shot.

"What the…" Jenny started until Sherlock winked at her.

"This does not compute." The Clockwise man said as he let go of Jenny.

Jenny hit the floor and ran to untie Sherlock.

"Oh it does actually." Sherlock said, smiling at Jenny. "Because while Jenny and Watson were fighting off the first of you lot on that beam, I climbed into the computer mainframe of your command ship."

The engine sound started to get louder.

"It's not my first. So as I reversed the polarity of the systems engines before using my wristwatch cogs to jam your engines diffusers, which as you know would activates it's mobility systems like a bat out of hell." Sherlock added as he got up from where he had been tied.

Suddenly, the ship ripped through the floor and blew Jenny off her feet.

"Watson now!" Sherlock shouted and the clock face spun around.

Sherlock cut Watson down and then pressed what sounded like a button underneath one of the clock panels.

The top of the tower opened just in time and the ship flew out, with the clockwise man hanging from the top.

It exploded like a firework in the sky and Jenny turned to Sherlock in surprise.

"One thing about fighting aliens…" Sherlock started, looking at Jenny.

"… never tell anyone your plans." Watson finished as he watched another sparkling explosion in the sky.

"Brilliant." Jenny said, as she turned to look at them. "But how?"

"Torchwood built Big Ben. Well invested there money in it, and a few perks." Watson said as he clicked the button and the roof closed.

"What about the floor. It seems a little obvious that something's happened to it." Jenny said, looking at the giant hole in the floor.

"Torchwood will deal with it. We have a good reliable Torchwood team in Cardiff, and if Jack can't help us fix it, no one will." Sherlock said as he turned the clock face the right way.

This reminded Jenny of someone… she couldn't remember though.

"Oh and don't worry about all this cold weather, the ship was drawing in the heat from the surroundings to keep it's systems warm… but maybe a little to much." Sherlock laughed as he held the door to the exit open for Jenny and Watson.

Jenny made her way down the tower, quickly followed by Sherlock and Watson.

As she got to the door, she turned and looked at them. Sherlock locked the door with his picklock and then he and Watson drew there attention to Jenny.

"So, I take it your leaving us then." Sherlock said as Jenny looked at them both.

"I can't stay. I've got a lot of running to do." Jenny said, as she smiled.

"Sometimes it's better to stay and fight." Sherlock said, his voice sounding very human for once.

"Only if you know your enemy." Jenny said as his words struck a cord with her.

"Anyway, we've got maintenance to do." Sherlock said as he and Watson both hugged Jenny.

"Goodbye Jenny." Watson said as he hugged her.

"See ya later." Jenny replied and she smiled as he shook his head.

"Goodbye Jenny, is it fun out there, in the stars?" Sherlock asked as he also hugged her.

"No more fun then down here… and from what I know of you two, this is where it gets fun."

"What do you mean?" Watson asked, as Sherlock stepped back.

"Spoilers." Jenny said, tapping her nose.

"Have a nice life Jenny." Sherlock said, as he turned and walked away.

Watson smiled and also left.

Jenny couldn't help but smile, they would lead a great life.

Jenny eventually arrived back at the Tardis. She was about to open the door when she heard something, as if it was coming from the river.

Looking across, Jenny could see three people on the ice. One sat at Piano and the other two dancing.

Jenny didn't know whether she had been up to long, but she was sure it was Stevie Wonder…

Shaking her head, Jenny walked into the Tardis and went up to the control system.

Pulling a few levers Jenny sent the Tardis sailing into the Time Vortex.

"Hey old girl… you'll never guess who I met today." Jenny said as she smiled.

"Oh… I bet I can guess." A heavenly voice said from behind Jenny.

Jenny froze, grabbing her gun, she armed it and slowly turned around…

…...

**So, I really hoped you loved that!**

**Did you notice the two Doctor Who references? If so Review.**


	19. New Enemies and Old Friends

**Well, don't get used to this, but I hope to try and update twice a week from now on.**

**I do not own anything to do with Doctor Who.**

**Here is the next chapter enjoy!**

…

Jenny spun around to find Amorah stood in front of her.

"You." Jenny angrily stated as the Eternal stood in front of her. "You're an Eternal!"

"Yes… But I am not interested in the games my kind plays, I want to help yo…" Amorah started but was cut off.

"Shut it!" Jenny shouted, silencing Amorah. "I don't need to listen to this. Get off of my ship!"

"You can't keep running! The Eternals will break through when they are strong enough and they will turn this whole universe into dust!" Amorah shouted back, tears running from her cheeks. "This universe needs you!"

"Why?" Jenny asked, but this question wasn't just one question, but it felt like thousands. "Why me? Why do you care? Why are you doing thi…"

"Because you remind me of him!" Amorah shouted, before retreating back into her self.

"What?" Jenny asked, though her voice broke as she said it.

"The Doctor helped me once… him and his cricket and celery. But he might have changed his face now, but he is still the Doctor… and you are still his daughter." Amorah said, her voice becoming more human. "This whole universe will collapse, it will burn. And even though there is so much bad and evil, I help because I know that there will always be light… you are both the light."

Jenny's hold mind stopped for a moment. It was as if she saw the future. Cascading stars and perfect cities of gold rising into the heavens. She saw the eyes of every single creature in the universe and everything that could be achieved… Then she saw the Eternals.

There footprints burn the very skin of the universe. They waged wars with planets, burning them all. Then they killed him…

Jenny snapped out of her trance and looked at Amorah.

"Please listen to me. In the caves of Androzin on the planet of Setualte there lies a artefact that could stop the Eternals. It is a black triangle which holds the power to draw life power and hold it. It can destroy life or preserve it." Amorah said, her voice returning more to an angel. "Kill the Eternals… kill me. End our existence, because if you don't, we shall destroy everything in the end."

"I don't know…" Jenny said, as if she could remember terrible and frightening stories about the caves of Androzin. As if she had been told stories from people she trusted.

"Just remember, see the caves as I see the Universe. All that dark, but there is a light." Amorah said, she started to glow. "I must go, they are searching for me. I was severely punished last time, this time I pray for death…"

Amorah screamed and she was gone.

Jenny stepped back and she felt very ill. Pulling levers she felt the Tardis moving, but she had know idea where. Pulling the final lever, the Tardis fell through the stars and with a faint bump it the floor.

Jenny started to stand and suddenly all the pain vanished as quick as it had come. Walking down the platform, Jenny grabbed her coat deciding she needed fresh air.

Opening the door Jenny had landed on a normal looking street. It was about 6:00 am in the morning and the street was dead.

She had know idea where she was or why she was here. Slowly, Jenny closed the door and started walking down the road.

Something felt wrong to Jenny. There was literally no movement. The houses were dead and there was no sign of life.

Checking her gun under her coat, Jenny armed it and walked to the nearest house. Knocking on the door, it opened as she knocked it.

Slowly walking in, Jenny walked into the front room, which led directly into an alcove in which stood a tall monster. It was devouring a woman.

Jenny rose her gun and shot. It's head exploded and it fell to the floor.

Jenny ran over to the woman and felt her pulse. She was dead.

There was a roaring outside.

Running out, Jenny saw the monsters stood over all the houses, looking down at Jenny.

They screamed and roared at her and were about to jump when they all vanished.

"What in the name of…" Jenny started until a green landrover came screeching round the corner, followed by more. Human soldiers ran out and pointed there guns at Jenny.

"You are interrupting a training session of the highest class! Who are you and what do you want?" One loud mouthed soldier shouted.

"I'm Jenny and I just wanted to have a look around." Jenny said, holding her hands above her head.

"It's ok. She's with me!" An older sounding voice shouted as he pushed through the crowds.

He was dressed in tweed with a tweed hat on and a walking stick. A gun was holstered at his side as he met Jenny.

"Jenny what a good time for you to arrive." The man said, as he smiled at her. "We've got a crisis."

"Brigadier, when don't you?" Jenny joked as the Brigadier took off his hat.

…...

**Well yes, I had to bring him back at some point. He'll never die in my heart!**

**Plus, he doesn't actually die until around the 2040's due to the fact he got younger in the 2010's.**

**Please Review and tell me what you want the crisis to be?**


	20. Homecoming Truths

**Hey you wonderful people, so Jenny and the Brigadier meet for the third time. If you took close attention to the first chapter you would have seen a clue to what they got up to with Jim the fish when the Brigadier didn't know her!**

**I do not own Doctor Who or anything to do with it and if I did… well I'd probably still be doing this!**

**Enjoy!**

…**...**

Jenny was sat in the UNIT car as the Brigadier seemed awfully distant.

"Are you ok?" Jenny asked, as she noticed the Brigadier seemed upset.

"No… Jenny something bad is happening, something very bad." The Brigadier said as he kept his stare fixed on the outside.

"What?" Jenny asked, as she looked at his face. He seemed older then before.

"Something is taking the children…" The Brigadier said, finally turning to face Jenny. "Four Hundred children have gone missing this year… and it's just London."

"What year is this?" Jenny asked as she watched the Brigadier closely.

"Two thousand and thirteen." The Brigadier said, returning his gaze to the window. "It's been happening for the last year now… They just vanish. Some are even in there beds and then there gone, as if something just drags them away. And it's not the 456."

"Well then, we need to find something out. I take it the Police are looking as well." Jenny said, as she continued to watch.

"They say they are, but we have taken over. The news is going mad and there are more people everyday searching for there children." The Brigadier said as the car pulled up. "We have got some of the best people working on it. We've even dragged in some freelances!"

Getting out of the car Jenny walked with two other soldiers and made her way towards the base until she looked back to see the Brigadier holding his chest.

"I'll be there in a moment." Jenny said as she started to walk back.

Walking up to the Brigadier, Jenny held out her arm and the Brigadier looped his arm around it.

"I'm not as young as I used to be…" The Brigadier said as he slowly walked. "Jenny, I have to tell you something. My granddaughter… she's been taken."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Jenny said as she stopped and looked at him. "How long ago?"

"Four months… my daughter, she is devastated… she blames me." The Brigadier said as he carried on walking. "Says I made the aliens come…"

"Of course you didn't!" Jenny said, as she smiled at him.

"Oh but I did… I brought the Doctor here, all those times and he was probably being watched." The Brigadier said, looking a little sadder.

"And if you hadn't, it might not have lead to any of this mattering, this world would be a burning rock." Jenny replied as they made it to the base.

Walking into the base Jenny opened to framed doors which opened to a two floor building. The first floor was a vast room full of people at futuristic desks with holograms and data maps. The second floor was a giant railing around the room, with rooms all along it and a stairway at the end.

Jenny looked up at the roof, it's giant meshed glass looked straight into the sky.

Looking down, Jenny found the Brigadier smiling at her.

"The Freelances are over there and Colonel Nelson will inform you on what is going on." The Brigadier said as he walked forward.

"Where are you off to?" Jenny asked, before seeing something she had never seen.

The Brigadier turned around, looking more old and vulnerable then ever.

"I'm going for a lie down…" The Brigadier replied, smiling and then left.

Jenny watched him leave. Seeing him so old broke her heart.

Looking over to her left, Jenny saw the two freelances. They were both black and the man had a finely shaved head and was wearing a leather suit.

The black girl was… Martha Jones.

Jenny was amazed that she actually knew someone, but this girl had been there when it all began.

She thought Jenny was dead.

Jenny watched as Martha knelt her head into the neck of the man.

Walking over, neither Martha or the man noticed her. Martha had her eyes closed and the man looked like he was about to fall asleep as well.

"Excuse me." Jenny timidly said, the man stirred and looked up.

"Oh, sorry, this isn't your seat is it." The man said, as he slowly shook Martha.

"No. I just wondered if I could talk to Martha… sorry I don't know your name." Jenny said, as the man continued to shake Martha.

"Mickey Smith, pleasure to meet you… Martha, honey wake up." Mickey said and Martha slowly opened her eyes.

"What? I was trying to sleep." Martha asked, looking directly at Mickey.

"There's someone here to see you." Mickey said, nodding his head.

Martha turned to see Jenny. Her half asleep eyes opened into an instant shocked expression.

"Hello Martha." Jenny said as Martha stood up.

"It can't be…" Martha said, as she examined Jenny.

Mickey stood up.

"Ok. What's going on?" Mickey asked as he looked from Martha to Jenny.

"But your dead…" Martha said, looking even more confused. "I watched you die."

"Seriously, will someone explain!" Mickey said, a little loudly.

"Look at her eyes!" Martha replied, not taking her eyes off Jenny.

Mickey looked and after a moment it was as if his hole mind had just exploded.

Before either could say anymore, Jenny brought out her hand to Mickey.

"Hello, I'm Jenny. I'm the Doctor's daughter." Jenny said, as she smiled. "And no, I'm not dead."

…...


	21. The Darkness Waits

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait but my studies have had to put this story on a back burner!**

**I do not own anything to do with Doctor Who.**

**Please Enjoy!**

…

Jenny was suddenly enveloped in a giant hug. Martha clung onto her as if she was an old friend she hadn't seen for years… well she was.

Jenny, Martha and Mickey spent three hours talking to each other, eventually joined by the Brigadier. Jenny shared her story, telling them how she escaped death to how she got here.

Mickey and Martha explained there meeting and marriage, both being former companions of the Doctor's.

After there third hour a man came over and whispered something into the Brigadier's ear, this didn't go unnoticed as Jenny watched him.

"Right…" The Brigadier said as he smiled at the man who had told him such information. "There is a giant energy pulse underneath the city's sewers."

"Underneath the sewers? There's an underneath of an underneath?" Mickey asked, looking confused.

"It was used as a secret base during the second world war… it was abandoned and locked up in nineteen forty seven." The Brigadier said as he slowly stood up. "Were heading out now, it's night so there shouldn't be many folks around on a neighbourhood street."

"Right then, we better get ready." Martha said as she checked her two guns that were holstered on either side of her.

"Is my Tardis save in your training area?" Jenny asked as she walked with the Brigadier.

"Oh yes, I have asked the team to keep an eye on it." The Brigadier replied as they reached the Jeeps. "Martha, Mickey you two come with us. The rest of you we'll meet there."

The other four Unit cars were filled with six soldiers each. Two soldiers sat in the Jeep that Jenny occupied along with the others.

Jenny sat back in the seat and looked out at the night. It was so very quiet… she expected that a lot of people wouldn't go out now, to afraid of what was happening.

After a 20 minute journey the Jeeps arrived at there destination.

Martha and Mickey shared a kiss as Jenny and Brigadier got out of the car.

"Were gonna be fine." Mickey said as he kissed her. "We'll look out for each other."

"I love you." Martha said, smiling.

"I love you too." Mickey replied, kissing her gently again before breaking apart and getting out of the car.

Jenny stood looking down at the grate.

"Afraid of getting your hair wet?" One soldier asked, laughing.

"No. Are you afraid of getting your nose broke?" Jenny said, turning to look at him.

He backed away slowly, a look of anxiety on his face.

Two of the Soldiers pulled up the grate and Jenny looked down at the ladder that led down.

"Now just climb down the ladder." The Brigadier said, smiling.

Jenny nodded her head, threw a cheeky smiled and jumped down the hole, landing on her feet.

"Always in a rush!" The Brigadier shouted, as Jenny turned on her flashlight.

Jenny was soon joined by the rest of the team, which came to around 30.

"Right, the base is down this way, get your guns drawn, we don't know what were dealing with!" The Brigadier commanded as he pulled out his gun. He noticed Jenny had not drawn her gun. "Not drawing Jenny?"

"I'd rather see what were shooting first." Jenny said as she held her torch up.

"Your more like your father every time I meet you." The Brigadier smiled, I like the tweed by the way.

"Oh don't encourage him." Jenny retorted, as she laughed.

"He wears tweed now?" Martha asked, walking with Mickey behind Jenny and the Brigadier.

"And a bow tie." Jenny replied, smiling back to them.

"Oh, and he said I was the idiot." Mickey snorted, laughing as he went along.

"Right, here we are." The Brigadier said as they arrived to a big metal arch door. "Lieutenant Johnson, the key if you please."

A man who was stood behind Mickey pulled out the key and passed it forward.

"Thank you." The Brigadier nodded and Johnson smiled.

Jenny stepped back as she raised her gun, Martha and Mickey doing the same. She was also sure that the rest of them had there guns pointed to the door.

The Brigadier opened the door and stepped out of the way as Jenny charged in, followed by Martha and Mickey.

The room was a dusty box filled one, cobwebs hung from the ceiling and two doors were on either side of the room.

And in the corner, that's what made Jenny shake with anger, what made Mickey freeze in shock and made Martha cry.

Not a single person out of the 30 people in the room moved. Jenny slowly stepped forward, her torch on it.

A child lay in the corner, sat up. It was dressed like a doll… but it wasn't a normal child. It's skin colour was different in different places. One of it's eyes was missing and it had no hair.

And then it moved…

…...

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please Review, your comments keep me going!**


	22. The Killer of Men

**Ok. So here is the next chapter in Jenny's chaotic adventure!**

**ENJOY : D!**

…**...**

The child looked up at Jenny, her one eye scanning the blonde.

The child then looked down and put her hands over her face. She felt for her second eye, but was met with an empty hole.

Jenny slowly knelt down by the child.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked, looking at the child.

Martha and Mickey stood just by her side now, Martha seemed intrigued more then upset now.

"Rosita." The child said, her voice was a she's.

"Well hello Rosita." Jenny said, smiling.

"Michael." Rosita said, still gazing at Jenny. "Tiffany, Jane, Lucy, Freddie, James, Harry, Alex."

"What?" Jenny said, as she looked at the girl.

"You asked my names." Rosita said. "They are who I am… all those people fixed into me."

"I don't understand." Martha said, as she knelt down.

"I am all those people, they are trying to create the perfect child." Rosita replied, her face starting to glow slightly. "They can't get it right. They are confused as to why we don't fit together as one."

"Who are Rosita?" Jenny asked, now standing incredibly close to Rosita.

"They say I have heart failure, they say my skin has developed cancer. There drugs have killed us." Rosita said, looking even sadder. "All of us in this little body…"

Rosita slumped to the floor and Jenny shot back as blue gas floated out of Rosita's mouth.

"What was that?" The Brigadier asked as he and Johnson stepped forward.

"A child, made from many children. Whoever they are, there killing children to make the perfect child." Jenny replied as she formed a circle with Martha, Mickey, Johnson and the Brigadier.

"My granddaughter, her name wasn't mentioned… but they may still have killed her." The Brigadier said, and Martha but a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"There are two doorways in this room." Johnson said as he pointed to two doors that were opposite each other. "I believe we should split up, Brigadier do you know where they lead?"

"Yes. The one on the left leads to the interrogation room and this one leads to the war rooms." The Brigadier said as he pointed towards the door on the right. "Both ways lead to through large corridors, but all of them end at a grand room at the back of the bunker. It was in case the Germans got over the channel. You could fit a small army in there."

"That's what I'm worried about." Jenny replied as she turned to look at the doors.

"Me and Martha will go left and take half of the team. If all goes to plan, we'll meet you in the room at the end." Mickey said, as he armed his gun.

"Good idea, Brigadier, Johnson you two are with me. We'll take the rest of the soldiers to the war rooms and meet you guys in the room at the end… hopefully." Jenny smiled and she nodded to Johnson to get the teams managed.

"What if they have killed her Jenny?" The Brigadier asked as he waited with her.

"Then we shall kill them with all the mercy they deserve… none." Jenny said, as she felt the fire burn back in her for a moment.

The teams divided and both groups marched down the different corridors, awaiting there fates.

Jenny and the Brigadier led the group down a dingy corridor, there hearts racing as they waited for there enemy.

They all stopped as someone ran past them in front. It had gone through an arch in front of them within nanoseconds.

Johnson and his men raised there guns.

Jenny pulled out her gun and raised it slowly. She slowly held her hand up and waved them on, they moved slower as they got to the end of the corridor. Jenny stopped and so did the others.

"This is the war room… if there is anything in there, were open to fire, it's a large room and the cover is at the other end of the room." The Brigadier said, as they all held themselves.

"Then we better be quick." Jenny replied and shot through the arch.

Jenny stopped in her tracks. The others ran in, guns raised. They all stopped. Each and everyone of there eyes fixed on the person in the centre of the room.

A mangled face turned to face them. Its face was like a bull and a human who had just been burnt. It was wearing a spacesuit of sorts and it had long claws.

"Oh my god." Jenny said as the alien turned around. "What are you?"

"Melakc thszjhe jajuk." The thing said, as it turned to face them completely.

"What did it say?" The Brigadier asked as he looked at Jenny. 

"It said it's name is Melack the Just." Jenny said, as she looked at the alien. "Of what race?"

"Grazor" Melack said, turning to them. "I am Melack the Just from the planet Grazoriar. We came here through when are planet was destroyed by the gods of gold."

"Gods of Gold?" Jenny asked, her gun still firmly in her hand.

"We travelled through a time loop, and ended up here. One of the very few places we could hide." Melack said, as he twisted his head.

"What are you doing with the children?" Johnson said, as he stepped away from the group, his gun fixed on Melack.

"Well we needed an army." Melack said as he smiled.

Johnson looked confused. Suddenly, his face changed and he let out a gasp.

"Johnson?" Jenny asked as they turned to face him.

He fell to the floor and a little patchwork boy stood grinning, and blood dripping from his knife.

"They grow up so fast…" Melack said, as the child smiled.

…...

**I beg you to review! PLEASE!**

**PLEASE!**


	23. The March of the Patchwork Children

**Ok, so here is the next chapter to the story. It seems to be getting quite dark lately… well it's only going to get darker, then a bit a lighter, then mega dark!**

**Enjoy and REVIEW!**

…**...**

Martha was sure she heard gun fire in the distance. Herself and Mickey were walking down the corridor, kicking open each interrogation room that was on either side of the hallway.

The rest of there team were keeping there guns trained in front of them, looking for signs of whatever was doing this.

There had been no sign yet, but there were a couple more interrogation rooms to go before reaching the end double doors, which seemed incredibly new in this old building.

Suddenly, the Interrogation room that Martha was about to kick opened. A tall Grazor walked out of it.

Mickey went to shoot but it was to late. The Grazor picked up Martha and threw her through a door.

The Grazor knocked the door out of Mickey's hands. Mickey jumped up and kicked him in the face.

Suddenly, gunfire from the back of the group caused him to lose distraction as screams could be heard behind him.

The Grazor grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the wall.

"Prepare to die Human!" The Grazor said as Mickey's feet left the floor.

What happened next was almost to fast for Mickey to register. The Grazor screamed as Martha stuck a knife in it's back she then jumped on its back and put her hands around it's neck.

"Die!" Martha screamed and with all her force snapped his neck.

The body fell to the floor.

"Nice one." Mickey said smiling.

Martha almost smiled until she noticed it was too quite, and Mickey realised to.

Turning back down the corridor Martha saw that the soldiers lay dead.

Rosita was stood at the end of the hallway with a knife in one hand and a futuristic looking gun in the other.

"It's a trap." Martha said as she reached for her gun.

Suddenly, she felt a prick on her back and her and Mickey turned around to see two more patchwork children with needles.

"Time to clean up the mess." One said in a child's voice.

"Night Night." The other said as both Martha and Mickey slipped into unconsciousness.

…...

Four patchwork children were dragging Jenny and the Brigadier down a long corridor towards the main hall.

The others were dead.

They had been tricked and now were held in the arms of four children, who Jenny guessed had the combined strength of all the children in them.

As they entered the vast room, it looked more like a throne room. Columns descended up the walls and red carpets lay across the floor.

"Churchill's idea, he always said he liked Romans." The Brigadier whispered, until he looked into the centre.

There were rows and rows of normal children laid. They were all asleep and Martha was strapped to one.

Mickey was tied to a podium.

Stood at the seat at the top, Melack and two other Grazor's, one with a white coloured spacesuit; who Jenny guessed was the leader.

"Ah, well if it isn't the little girl and the Old man." The White suited Grazor said as he rose from what Jenny thought looked like a makeshift Throne. "I am Commander Forsyth and this is second in command Thope."

The other Grazor nodded.

"We are glad you arrived actually, we needed some people to watch." Thope said, joining Melack and Forsyth.

"Why children?" The Brigadier shouted, shocking Jenny slightly.

"There still growing, combined with our medical enhancements it gives them the best chance of survival. More so then your adult population." Forsyth said, as he tapped Rosita on the head. "Plus, there very good as an army."

"No one ever suspects children." Thope said, laughing. "Well not until it's too late!"

"Why? What are you going to do with a few children." Jenny asked, thinking this plan wasn't well thought.

"Well, when we have transfused these children, they will bring us more and more." Thope said, smiling. "But the best news is we have a new arrival on the way. And using it's DNA we can transfuses it's newborn life into all of our children, result in longer life force. We'll take this planet, child by child…"

"What do you mean New born?" The brigadier asked, looking concerned.

And then what he did next shocked Jenny the most.

Thope lightly tapped Martha's stomach.

…...

**Dum Dum Dum!**

**Review pretty please. I love reviews and I haven't had any since chapter 19 and that makes me very sad.**

**SO REVIEW! please...**


	24. To Never Forget

**Here is the next chapter. Please Enjoy.**

**I do not own anything to do with Doctor Who.**

**Please Review : D**

…**...**

"She's pregnant." Jenny whispered as she watched Thope walk back to the throne.

Jenny noticed the Brigadier wasn't looking at Thope, he wasn't even listening to Jenny.

Turning to the Brigadier she saw a single tear running down his cheek as he stared at a little girl.

"Is that her, your granddaughter?" Jenny asked and the Brigadier nodded.

A fire awoke in Jenny that had long since settled. It was like fire and ice, a rage that broke free of all existence around her and made her feel like the most powerful thing in the entire Universe.

"No humans can stop us now! We shall take the child." Forsyth said as he smiled.

"That's the thing." Jenny said as she worked her shackles that held her hands.

"What is the thing?" Forsyth asked as he turned back to look at her.

"You have killed these children, and from what that looks like over there is a life support machine, for all your patchwork children. I'd also say it was keeping these children sedated." Jenny said, as she slipped out of her shackles.

"You have obviously been working with UNIT for a while to know such things." Forsyth said, smiling.

"No. Not at all. I have never worked for UNIT, and I never will." Jenny said, smiling. "I only do what I do to make him proud."

"Who?" Melack asked as he cracked his neck.

"My father." Jenny smiled, as she looked directly at Forsyth. "His name is written in legends… then again so is mine."

"Then what is his name, what is yours?" Forsyth asked as he leaned forward with a smile on his face that seemed to show arrogance.

"The Doctor." Jenny said and Forsyth smile retreated into a scared scowl. "And I am the Warrior."

Mickey awoke to see a scene before him that made him jump.

Martha was tied to a table along with around a hundred kids around her.

Jenny had pulled out her gun and seconds later had shot all five of the Patchwork children in the head and was now shooting the three aliens.

Melack shot back and he and Jenny were engaged in fierce combat.

Jenny had to be careful not to hit the children. She couldn't risk letting another die.

Suddenly, Melack fell back as a bullet when straight through his head.

The Brigadier had snapped out of his trance and marched forward.

Jenny shot up and ran towards a cowering Forsyth and Thope.

"Please mercy, we beg." Forsyth said, as he cowered.

"My dad would show you mercy, wouldn't he?" Jenny asked, as lowering her gun.

"Yes, yes he would." Thope said, as he stopped shaking.

"So, shall we?" The Brigadier said as he also lowered his gun.

Jenny and The Brigadier looked at each other before turning back to the Grazer.

"But I don't want my reputation being ruined." Jenny laughed as she raised her gun. "Any last words?"

"The Golden Gods, they were after you! You're the reason the whole universe will die! Eternal hell will fall and we shall all die! Because of YOU!" Forsyth shouted, as he cowered in the corner.

The Brigadier shot both.

"Are you ok Jenny?" The Brigadier asked as he looked at her.

Jenny slowly nodded, her head was spinning.

"Yeah, lets get everyone out of here." Jenny said as she shook her head, trying to rid the thoughts of the Eternals out of her head.

Jenny untied Mickey and they both walked over to Martha.

"Why was she tied up, I thought it was only for children this thing?" Mickey asked as he found a catch under the table.

The locks opened and Mickey picked up Martha.

"Mickey… Oh she'll tell you." Jenny laughed as she smiled thinking of there new life together.

The Brigadier arrived back with his granddaughter in his arms, she was fast asleep still.

"I have called for code red back up. There on there way down now." The Brigadier announced.

Jenny slowly walked over to the life support machine and deactivated it. Then she shot it… just in case.

…...

Jenny arrived back at UNIT base with Martha, Mickey, The Brigadier and his Granddaughter.

His children were waiting at the base for him.

The Granddaughter ran over to her mother and her mother laughed and smiled as she enveloped her in a flying hug.

"All's well that ends well." The Brigadier said as he smiled.

"What about the Patchwork children?" Jenny asked as guilt set in for killing them.

"You did what you had to. UNIT will cover it, saying that the children died when the kidnappers killed them." The Brigadier said as he watched his Granddaughter smile. "A happy ending for some of us anyway."

The Brigadier walked over to his family and he was quickly embraced.

"For now." Jenny replied as she watched the little girl.

"Jenny" Martha said as she approached with Mickey. "I just wanted to say we'll see you again, hopefully soon."

"Oh, I'd count on that." Jenny said as she smiled and hugged Martha.

"Just like old times, except completely different." Martha said as she let go of Jenny. "I'll miss you."

"You to." Jenny said as she smiled.

Martha walked back as Mickey hugged Jenny.

"Mickey. There's a war coming. Not only to this planet but to every planet out there. I need you to be ready for the fight of your life. Look after her and for crying out loud don't try and shoot them." Jenny whispered incredibly fast, but Mickey understood.

"Shoot who?" Mickey said, letting Jenny go and smiling.

"Don't worry about it. Just do what the Doctor always does." Jenny said, watching Mickey's confused expression. "Just run."

"Goodbye Jenny." Mickey said and he strolled back to a waiting Martha.

Martha and Mickey walked away into the UNIT base.

"I suppose you'll be wanting to get back to the Tardis?" The Brigadier asked, looking happy.

"Yes please." Jenny said as the Brigadier opened the Jeep door.

Jenny got in and the Brigadier took them back to the training ground.

Stepping out the vehicle Jenny saw the Tardis.

"Is this the last time I'll see you Jenny?" The Brigadier asked as Jenny stepped into the Tardis.

Turning back Jenny smiled.

"I think our time has come Brigadier, everyone's time comes." Jenny said with a soft smile of her face.

"Is my time coming to an end?" The Brigadier asked as he looked a little sadder.

"No… Mine is. There's a war coming Brigadier and I won't be around to see it… not unless I go somewhere anyway." Jenny said still smiling. "But I'm ready. And don't worry about me, just be happy with your family. Take some time off, head to Peru."

"Goodbye Jenny." The Brigadier said, and Jenny went to turn into the Tardis.

"Wait. I never asked." Jenny said, turning back. "What's your Granddaughters name?"

"Her name… her name is Jenny." The Brigadier said as his eyes filled up. "I only suggested it, but they loved it."

"Oh." Jenny said as a single tear ran down her eye.

She then did something she hadn't ever really done before.

Running at the Brigadier she embraced him in a tight hug. They both cried as they watched the end of an era pass before them.

Pulling away, Jenny looked into the Brigadiers eyes.

"Goodbye Alistair." Jenny said, smiling.

"Goodbye my little Warrior." The Brigadier said, laughing with tears.

Jenny got back into the Tardis doorway.

"I'll never forget you Jenny." The Brigadier said as Jenny turned back one last time.

"And I'll never forget you Brigadier. Not ever." Jenny said as she stepped back into the Tardis.

She turned to face him one last time.

"Goodbye." Jenny said and she slowly shut the door.

Jenny walked up the Tardis stairs. She had a couple of people to meet before she was finished. She had to say one goodbye to a gobby red head and get some information from a cheeky American.

But she would never forget the Brigadier… not ever.

…...

**So, wow, I loved writing the ending to the Brigadier. I finally allowed Jenny to let her guard down a bit.**

**Please Review – It means so much :D**


	25. A Noble Captain

**HELLO! Here is the next chapter. **

**On a personal note, I would love just one person to review this. It would literally make this story so much more exciting to write. **

**Here is the next chapter.**

…**...**

It was a cold evening on the outskirts of London as Donna Temple-Noble walked out of her 2 million estate and into her luxury limo.

Ever since she and Sean had won the lottery life had been a dream. She had made sure her Mom and Granddad were well looked after.

She was heading for a meet up with the girls. She would always meet all her old friends in the pub. She always loved seeing Nerys's face when she would by everyone in the bar a pint.

Donna laughed to herself as her limo drove her into the city.

Pulling up at the pub Donna stepped out and told the driver to meet her back in an hours time.

She then stepped around the limo and walked into the pub.

Everyone smiled as she walked in and she found where her friends were.

"Angela, Denise, Terri." Donna said, with a squeak of excitement. "Nerys." Donna's tone was one of dislike.

"Donna." Nerys said as she watched the millionaire. "Still rich?"

"Still sucking lemons?" Donna replied before turning back to her other friends. "So how is everyone?"

"Brilliant!" Denise said, as she showed off her engagement ring. "19 Carrot Gold!"

"Oh wow, when?" Donna excitedly asked as Denise was practically jumping in her seat.

"Last night. Candles, one knee and everything!" Denise said as Angela and Terri hugged her.

Nerys looked like a pig trapped in the slaughterhouse.

"How is your man Nerys? Still married?" Donna asked as she turned to the blonde.

"He is leaving her for me!" Nerys replied as if Donna had spit into her drink… well she had but that wasn't the point.

"Oh yes that's right. So where's he putting his white stick and dog then?" Donna retorted as the other three started laughing.

"Oh shut up Donna!" Nerys said as she stood up to go to the bathroom.

"Donna! Phone for you in the back." Bill the landlord shouted as he served an extremely long bearded man.

"Oh. It must be Sean, I probably forgot my mobile." Donna said to the girls before she went around the back and closed the door. "Hello?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Hello? Sean? Is anyone there?" Donna asked, as she started to feel confused.

"Donna Noble… The woman who the stars sing of." A female voice replied.

"What? Who is this?" Donna asked as she leant against the wall, feeling incredibly intrigued.

"The woman who saved the Universe and doesn't even remember." The female voice said again, this time sounding even sadder.

"I think you have got the wrong number." Donna said as her head began to hurt.

"I can't say much more Donna, you might remember and that wouldn't be good." The female voice said, her voice reminded Donna of someone she had met before. "I am going to die Donna. But I just wanted to say thank you. Have a good life Donna Temple-Noble… you deserve it."

The line went dead and Donna stepped back from the swinging handset. She reached up to her face and found a tear slowly cascading down her face. In that moment the hallway around her seemed to explode in horror and sadness and terror. There was something she wanted to remember… but she couldn't.

Donna shook her head and she returned to the same old pub back room.

"Goodbye…" Donna whispered, not knowing who to. It felt natural. She left the room and returned to her friends to live a normal life… until the war that is.

…...

Jenny landed the Tardis with skilled precision.

Stepping out onto the streets of New York Jenny walked along the pavement that was lit by street lamps.

She eventually found the right bar.

Walking in Jenny found it was near dead. Just a couple of people in a corner and one man sat at the bar. Jenny strode over and sat next to him.

She had been told about him by her father, and also to watch how he says hello.

"Well hello there, Captain Jack Harkness." Jack said as he held out his hand.

Jenny took it and shook it.

"Jenny." Jenny replied smiling as she ordered a coke.

"Wow, someone's on the light stuff tonight." Jack said as he necked a shot of gin.

"I prefer to keep a straight mind when… driving." Jenny replied looking at the gun holstered to his belt. "Nice gun, use it much?"

"No, I'm more of a peacemaker, its just for protection, I don't want to be killed on the mean streets of New York." Jack said, winking at her. "Then again I am just glad I can again, it was getting a bit annoying, the whole world being Immortal."

"Strange that. I see you more as the crusader who sweeps down and catches villains." Jenny replied as she played him at his own game.

"Well, I have been known to help a damsel in distress." Jack said as he drank another gin. "So, how long you been in New York. Your English obviously."

"I just got here." Jenny replied as she sipped her coke. "I don't get Jetlag."

"Well, I could show you around a couple of places if you like. Maybe my hotel room." Jack said as he winked at her.

"Or maybe you could show me the files on the Caves of Androzin." Jenny said as her cheeky smile turned into more of a serious grin. "Or should I just shoot you here and now and see how many minutes it takes you to revive."

Jack's brow straightened as he looked around.

"Who are you?" Jack asked as he leant closer. "Because I don't like being threatened."

"Just show me the files Jack and I won't get you arrested by UNIT." Jenny sweetly replied with a sly smile on her face. "I heard being Immortal comes at a heavy prison sentence fee. Concrete I heard."

Jack slowly stood up and nodded for Jenny to follow. He walked outside and into the alley the Tardis was in, he didn't notice.

Jack swung around with a fist that Jenny caught in mid air. She twisted his arm until she was sure it was only inches away from snapping. Jenny held his arm there and then kicked him hard in the back.

His arm snapped and he collapsed to the floor shrieking in pain. His arm snapped again and it was as good as new.

"Oh you're a charmer." Jack said as he picked himself up slowly. "I don't have the files anymore, but I can tell you what you want to know, on one condition."

"What is the condition?" Jenny asked, hoping for it not to be a date.

"You tell me who you are." Jack said as he looked at her dead.

"Well you had better come inside then." Jenny said as she snapped her fingers.

The Tardis door opened and the light shone on Jack's back.

He turned around slowly to see the Tardis open.

"Impossible." Jack stated as he looked in shock before turning back to Jenny.

"I never believed in Impossible, and neither did he." Jenny replied as she stepped past Jack. "Come on Jack, we need to talk."

Jenny went into the Tardis, closely followed by Jack.

The door shut.

…...


	26. A Risk Worth Taking

**First of all I would like to thank SES0112 for reviewing. You made my day!**

**Now, here is the next chapter. We got about five to seven chapters left in this before the final story! So enjoy!**

**Please Review!**

…**...**

Jenny watched as Jack walked through the Tardis door. She flicked a button on the console and the door closed. Jack stared around the room. It was obviously different to how he had known when he had travelled with the Doctor. But that was a different Tardis.

"Doctor? No, it can't be. He was never that good at fight." Jack stated as he strode up the step to the Console. "Your not the Master are you? Because I will stop you at any cost."

"The Face of Boe." Jenny stated as she watched Jack step back in surprise. "You never knew why they called you that. It's funny really, they called it you because of the legends. You were so good at the Time Agency Jack that they called you the Face of Boe because you seemed to be immortal, never in danger." Jenny watched as Jack seemed to fall into deep concentration over the matter she had brought up. "Funny really how it will all turn out…"

"Who are you?" Jack said, his tone becoming hard and stern. "How do you know so much about me?"

"He told me Jack. The Doctor told me everything I needed to know." Jenny said, a smile growing on her face. "Oh! And he told me to tell you something."

"What?" Jack replied, not taking his eyes off Jenny. 

Jenny flipped a few buttons and the screen came on. There stood the Doctor in what seemed his own Tardis. It was a recording the Doctor had recorded a couple of months ago.

"Jack! Stop flirting with my daughter!" The Doctor said before vanishing from the screen. 

Jack just stared at the screen. He turned back to face Jenny. His face was as white as a sheet.

"He's regenerated." Jack laughed, seemingly deciding to choose the most unimportant part of the statement. "You're his daughter? I thought he was the last."

"He was. But… it's complicated. Jack I need your help. There's a war coming." Jenny stated as she walked around the console and sat down on the chair at the side. Jack followed and sat with her. "There is this race, called the Eternals." Jenny started as Jack nodded, obviously trying to keep up. "They have somehow broken through the barriers of the Universe and there coming to claim it. When they get through it will all be over for me… I've seen how they kill me Jack, but if I can get an artefact from the Caves of Androzin, I might be able to stop them."

Jack nodded, as if he was taking it all in.

"What is the Artefact?" Jack asked, looking intrigued. "What does it do?"

"I have no idea." Jenny admitted, seemingly on a wild goose chase. "But I do know I'll have to do it alone. But I just need to know the basics… because if it is as bad as the legends say, I might not live to see the war."

"Well we don't want a pretty girl like you to get killed in a cave." Jack smirked, giving her a cheeky wink.

The screen on the console turned on.

"Stop it!" The Doctor yelled, as if he had recorded it perfectly on cue.

The screen cut off again and they both laughed for a moment, the strain of the future lifting from them. Jack suddenly looked on his wrist watch.

"Right, well I need to get back. So here's what I know." Jack said as he returned his attention to Jenny. "The Caves are located on the planet of Androzin obviously. They lie on an uninhabited island just west of the southern hemisphere. I will send the co-ordinates to the Tardis." Jack stopped as he typed some buttons on his Vortex Manipulator. "Right, there. All I know now is that there is something terrible in there. Though the Cave's can't actually be that big as the island is only small."

"Have you ever been?" Jenny asked, obviously on the motion of his immortality.

"That place can take the strongest of men and ripped them to pieces, literally. They once found a skeletal body thrown to the other side of the island. He had a journal and all he wrote was 'It's looking for me… it's found me! So, I don't want to get hurt. Even though I can't die doesn't mean it won't put me through hell… forever possibly." Jack retorted before standing up. "Good luck Jenny."

Jenny also stood up and walked Jack to the door, which opened with a snap of her fingers.

Jack walked out into the cold air.

"I'll see you again Jenny." Jack said as he turned to face her with a cheeky grin.

"Oh you will… when the war comes." Jenny said, looking at him in the eyes. "As long as I survive to see it."

Jack saluted her and she saluted back. Without another word he walked away.

Jenny closed the door and walked to the console. The co-ordinates had been set by Jack and all she had to do was pull the lever and head there.

"Geronimo…" Jenny whispered as she pulled the lever.

She was heading for a cave where nobody ever came out, people went mad just looking at and certain death was almost part of the description…

She liked those odds…

…...

**Review and Comment!**

**Thanks :D**


	27. The Day The War Began

**Hello to SerenBex and SES0112 for taking the time to read and review this story! : ) I would also like to thank the people all over the world for reading this. **

**Thanks to the person in Slovakia for reading this and for the people in the United States. Also to the people in the UK and France!**

**Keep reading and Please Enjoy!**

…**...**

River Song sat in her cell. The Guards were talking about something like a meteor shower passing over Stormcage. Apparently it had just appeared out of nowhere.

River watched the sky. Stormcage was located on a asteroid that had been pulled into orbit by a lone planet.

River knew that this was no meteor shower. She watched as billions of golden lights seemed to be falling from above and scattering the entire universe.

She watched as they seemed to poor across the space in front of her like a swarm of bees looking for there honey.

Suddenly, an explosion ripped behind River and two guards were thrown down the hallway.

River slowly stood up and walked out of her now damaged cell.

Turning to face her enemy River armed her gun and raised it. Her opponents appeared, and River knew she was greatly outnumbered. She didn't plan to leave this place, but the war had begun.

"Well then boys, you better come and get me." River said as she fired.

…...

The Emperor Dalek made his way onto the command deck, closely followed by the Eternal Dalek. Drone, Strategists and Scientists Daleks were buzzing around as they were shouting commands at each other.

"They have broken through the exterior barrier!" The lead Strategist Dalek said as it moved to meet the Emperor.

"Fire all weapons! Exterminate them from the sky!" The Emperor Dalek shouted as a blast was heard above them.

The Dalek command ship fired, but it was useless. The golden lights that seemed to be moving in different directions merely deflected the beams back towards the Dalek Ship.

The Dalek Emperor turned around as a Dalek Drone was thrown threw the door and came crashing to the ground. Four Eternals walked in.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek Emperor shouted, but the Eternals just smiled as they deflected the beams.

One jumped at the Dalek Emperor and ripped it's head straight off, before pulling out of the beast inside and stabbing it's hand straight through its chest.

The Daleks fell…

…...

Martha Jones watched as what looked like millions of stars were heading towards them through the night.

News reports had said that they were hostiles and that the military was trying to take them down, but nothing more had been said. She had received a call from UNIT who had said that she should evacuate, but Martha had refused. Mickey said he was going to stay and to his displeasure so was she.

One star seemed to be heading for her street.

"Martha! Get away from the window!" Mickey shouted as he dragged his wife back.

The light hit the road and created a giant hole in the street. Debris was thrown into the air and smashed through the windows. Martha and Mickey ducked as a large chunk of concrete missed them by moments.

A dark haired girl stood up in the road. She was wearing what appeared to a be a Greek god robe.

Mickey ran outside as did Martha's neighbours. Martha closely followed as Mickey raised a giant gun before him.

"Who are you?" Mickey shouted as another light ripped through a neighbours house. They all ducked for cover as the shrapnel went flying.

Martha could see her neighbours looking terrified and whispering holding there close ones near. One man had a baseball bat. He ran at the Eternal and she caught the bat in her hand as he swung it.

The bat set on fire and it was like the man couldn't move.

"Get away!" Martha shouted, but it was to late and the man went up in flames.

His screams were heartbreaking.

"Answer me?" Mickey shouted, this time looking even more angry. "What are you!"

"The End." The woman said as she waved her arm viciously at some of Martha's neighbours.

They were sent flying through the brick walls of houses and Martha guessed they didn't stand much of a chance.

"Martha! Run!" Mickey shouted as he started to shoot. The girl parried the shots with her bare hands.

"I'm not leaving you!" Martha shouted as Mickey looked up at her.

"You have to! You have to take care of both of you now!" Mickey said, dodging a golden bolt of energy that the woman had thrown. It collided with the house and ripped a chunk out of it. "Now run!"

Martha this time didn't argue. She ran down her road as she heard Mickey shouting in defiance.

She had know idea where she was going or what was going to happen… She may as well have been dead already.

…...

The Silence watched from Demon's Run as the bright lights smashed there way through the compound.

This had not been foreseen. The prophecy had not talked of this attack. This attack was not linear with how the Universe should be like.

This attack was rewriting time.

It would change everything. The Silence felt an energy surge as the doors of there compound blew open.

An Eternal stepped through.

"Ahh! The Silence. The parasite race who always try to undo prophecy's." The Eternal laughed as he cracked his neck. "We'd like you to meet our friends. They were in the dark for so long and there so hungry."

The Eternal nodded towards the window and the Silence saw giant bat like creatures with what appeared to be black human skulls for heads. There eyes were pure red and there were thousands upon thousands of them.

The Silence fell…

…...

Amy and Rory Pond opened the door to see a golden light hit there car and explode with power.

Rory covered Amy as the heat hit them from the explosion. Turning to look at the damage Amy saw that more lights were falling. The street was in chaos. One house had literally fallen apart while others burnt. People were being thrown across the road like rag dolls.

"Oh god." Amy said as she watched someone thrown up in the air on fire. She was burning alive.

Rory and Amy went to run out to help until a man dressed in a Greek robe stepped out of the burning wreck that was there car.

"Amy get inside!" Rory shouted as he smashed there plant pot on the side and pulled a gun out of it. "Now Amy!"

Amy ran inside, kissing her husband on the cheek as she went. Rory fired as he backed away. The man blocked the bullets at immense speed and Rory kicked the door shut. 

"Amy!" Rory shouted just before Amy ran through into the hall.

"There's one in the back garden!" Amy shouted as she hugged him. She knew this might be the end. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Rory shouted as he held her tight.

The front door exploded with immense force. Rory and Amy were thrown into there stairs and they lay there as they watched their attacker enter.

Blood dripped from his hands and he was smiling…

…...

Captain Jack Harkness was thrown threw a window of a bar he had been in at the time. The rest of the wall around the window exploded as the Eternal walked through it.

Jack got up and pulled out his gun. Shooting the Eternal Jack backed away as the Eternal deflected all of Jack's bullets. There was an explosion as a skyscraper in the distance exploded. Another Eternal landed further down the road and used her telekinesis to throw about 20 people in the air and slam them into the ground. None of them moved. She laughed and moved onto the next.

Jack fired again but the gun just clicked.

"Oh shit!" Jack shouted as the Eternal leaped forward and held Jack up in the air by his throat, cutting off his air supply.

Jack turned his face to see a black motorbike come screeching down the road and his favourite black haired girl holding an Ak-47 in her arms, but that was all the hope he got.

Jack slipped into unconsciousness.

…...

Jenny hung onto the Tardis console as sparks flew out of its systems. Holding on Jenny pulled a lever and pulled the monitor round. She smiled before an explosion of sparks sent her flying and her feet ended up where her head had been moments before.

The Tardis landed with a thud and Jenny groaned as she hit her head on the floor.

Pulling herself up Jenny checked the scanner. She was here.

Rising to her feet Jenny grabbed her gun from the seat and loaded it. She attached extra ammo onto her belt and armed her gun. She was expecting a fight. Jenny slowly touched the Tardis and smiled.

"This isn't goodbye… not yet." Jenny said as she stroked the Tardis console.

Turning away Jenny walked out of the Tardis and closed the door, her head rested against the Phone Box door.

Jenny turned away from the door. Looking up Jenny saw what looked like millions of rays of light all across the sky. They were close as well. She didn't have long. Sprinting across what appeared to be a beach Jenny found the caves just a little to the left around a small woodland area.

The caves seemed pitch black and Jenny went to reach for her torch when she heard an explosion close behind her.

The beach seemed to have exploded into the air as about 30 metres away a giant sand storm had risen into the air. It fell to reveal an Eternal stood watching her.

Jenny looked back at the cave… She should run into the cave, she should go and get the device, she should defeat whatever was in there.

But Jenny never liked rules.

Arming her gun, Jenny turned around onto the beach and marched towards the Eternal. She wasn't doing this to make life easier for her, she wasn't doing it to save herself time later, she wasn't doing this to make her father proud…

She was doing this because she was the Warrior and it was her duty…

…...

**So. What will happen next. Well it gets a little better, then worse, then better again, then horrifically horrendous!**

**Keep Reviewing, it means so much : D**


	28. The Trial Of The Time Lady

**Ok, so last chapter was just a bit about what was happening to everyone! I think it was probably the best chapter I have ever written, but this will be even more shocking!**

**I got this idea a while ago, so enjoy and review with your shocked comments at the end!**

**Enjoy!**

…**...**

Jenny arrived to stand only mere feet away from the Eternal.

"So." Jenny said, looking at her gun. She holstered it deciding she wasn't going to waste bullets. She had a theory, she only hoped it would work. "This is your only warning, leave now. Tell your race that this universe isn't yours anymore and run! Run for the stars because I'll be chasing you all the way back!"

The Eternal laughed, his laughed was that of an angelic tone that made Jenny feel chills go up her spine. There was nothing good about that laugh.

"I thinks it's time you died now, Warrior!" The Eternal said, throwing his arm in the air.

Jenny stood her ground. She felt the stand between her feet get blown away. As the sand fell Jenny had barely moved.

"But, how." The Eternal said as he threw another blast. Again the sand was the only thing to be affected. "What have you done."

"Your abilities work on a artonic level. You use Arton energy to dispel the fields of physics and therefore it enables you to be able to do all sorts of … well… useless crap, especially when facing a Time Lady." Jenny said as she watched the Eternal get a history lesson. "But you see, that's the problem isn't it. Arton Energy can only be found in one source. You can use it, but you can only use what is around you and what part of it binds us here. The only place Arton Energy can originate is inside the body of a Time Lord or Lady. I negate you. My Arton Energy cancels out yours." Jenny smiled and winked at the Eternal. "So basically, this!" Jenny said, she spun around and kicked him in the face.

He fell to the floor.

"You have relied on your powers to long, but your body is old and weak." Jenny said as she picked him up, his feet leaving the floor as she held him by the neck.

He kicked her in the stomach and she let go as she stumbled backwards, clutching her stomach. He dropped to the floor and used his abilities to throw sand in Jenny's face.

Jenny couldn't see a thing and was suddenly hit by a force that knocked her down. He was on her and he went to throw a punch. Jenny grabbed his hand, and then grabbed his other. She drew him close and head-butted him. He fell off and Jenny jumped up and stamped hard on his throat. She felt a snap and he wriggled on the floor. There was a burst of golden light and he vanished. Jenny looked around until there was another flash of light behind her and she managed to turn around in time. He went to punch her in the face again but she spun around his body as he threw it and grabbed his neck in a lock hold.

"Nice try." Was all Jenny said before she snapped his neck.

The Eternal fell to the floor. His body started to glow and burn, as if he was combusting. His ashes scattered up into the sky.

"Your not immortal" Jenny said, as she watched the ashes float up. "But neither am I."

Jenny knew that if there were enough of them they would easily be able to distract her and jump her all at once, and that wouldn't be fun.

Jenny looked up at the sky as she watched night fall. She could see that the planet nearby was under attack and large chunks of it were burning.

She hoped Earth wasn't like that or anywhere else for that matter.

Running back up the beach Jenny arrived at the cave. Pulling out her torch she shined it at the entrance, but the light was negated by the dark somehow.

Jenny shook her head and walked into the cave. It felt as if she had crossed something, like an invisible barrier. The light now hit the inside of the cave.

Turning around Jenny could see the beach, but her shadow wasn't on the ground. It was literally no where.

Jenny shook her head and shone the light down the cave now. There was a long small pathway, rock on either side. There were countless bends and Jenny noted that there was only the path she was on, there were no other ways in or out.

As she arrived to another sharp turn she heard a laugh. That of an almost demonic presence. Jenny had a feeling that what she would see in here would daunt her for the rest of her lives… all of them.

Jenny eventually came out into an opening. It was a cavernous cave that was in a dome shape. In the centre there was a rock table with a dial pointed directly in the middle. It was all grey and some other dials in the middle could be turned.

Jenny saw that there were two exits.

"Hello Jenny." Said an ominous voice above causing Jenny to look up. "Have you come here to die?"

"No… not yet." Jenny said as she pulled out her gun and armed it. "So show yourself and we'll get this done with shall we."

"You won't be needing that Jenny." The voice said and Jenny's gun was ripped from her hand and levitated into the air. Jenny tried but she couldn't reach it. "You are looking for the Triangle of Time aren't you." The voice stated, rather then questioned. "I will give you just one task Jenny and then you may take the Triangle."

Suddenly, a man ran passed Jenny and straight through the right door.

"Kill the man Jenny. Avoid all the traps along the way and kill him! Or I'll throw you out of this place and into space." The Voice said as it laughed slightly.

"How are you going to do that?" Jenny smirked, she was in a cave. "This is a cave, it's not like you can move it."

Then the sound came. The sound Jenny had only ever heard in two places before. The sound only Jenny or the Doctor could make happen.

The cave shook as Jenny held onto the centre dial. She realised what it was, what all of this was.

"Welcome Jenny…" The Voice said as Jenny looked up scared to the top of the cave.

She was trapped in a Tardis…

…...

**Please Review and Comment on what you thought!**

**Thanks : D**


	29. The Rise of The Warrior

**Ok. So here is the Second to last chapter in Rise of The Warrior.**

**A Third Story which will tie up the Trilogy is planned and I'll reveal the name of it after the last chapter!**

**I have so enjoyed writing this, so without further or do, here is the second to last chapter: Rise of the Warrior.**

**Enjoy!**

…**...**

Jenny steadied herself. She wasn't about to be scared by some vindictive voice.

"Why do you want me to do this?" Jenny asked, obviously referencing to the challenge that lay ahead.

"You are the Warrior Jenny." The Voice said, becoming calmer even though that made Jenny feel worse. "This is your challenge."

"So, If I do this, you'll give me what I want?" Jenny asked as she slowly looked at the archway where the shadow had run.

"Indeed." The voice stated.

"Well then, I'll be back in the minute." Jenny said, her confidence reaching a new soaring height.

"This will either be The Rise of the Warrior…" The Voice said as Jenny ran down the corridor. The voice quietened. "Or the fall of the angel…"

Jenny ran as fast as she could. She was determined to catch the person. Jenny spotted him take a left at a far turn. The walls were now dark blue with little lights in them. Sometimes she passed a door, but she didn't dare stop. She wouldn't.

Jenny first saw the danger as she skidded round what seemed the hundredth corner. She didn't slow down as she noticed to small holes in both sides of the wall. One was at the top and one was at the bottom. Jenny leaped up so he was horizontal in the air as she went through the gap.

Two darts shot out and hit the opposite side of the wall with such they indented into it. Jenny rolled on the ground and kept running. Leaping round another corner Jenny ran up the wall and jumped around as a giant swinging axe missed her by inches as her body leapt over it.

She landed perfectly again and carried on running. Another corner and Jenny watched as the man lit a green light at a door and it opened at the far end. She couldn't make out the man, but he looked familiar.

Running for the door, the man shone the green light again and the door shut. It seemed like a lift as the numbers shot up. A door to Jenny's left opened and attracted her attention. Watching as the number on the lift stopped at 52, Jenny ran to the room where a long ladder climbed up the side of a wall.

Jenny jumped on it and began to climb. At floor twelve Jenny's body started to ache as she dodged to flamethrowers attached to the floor. At floor twenty seven Jenny's head hurt after dodging fatal toxic gas that had forced Jenny to keep hold of her breath for twelve minutes, a feat that would have killed a human. At floor thirty Jenny had to swim through a gravity airlock, or as Jenny thought as she held her breath, lack of airlock. At floor forty six, Jenny had forced her way through a dark floor, not even her light could penetrate it. At floor fifty two, Jenny jumped up, dodging a barrel of automated turret fire.

Jenny looked up as she saw someone move. She was out of breath and tired. A person was coming towards her. Jenny ran at the person only to find that when she threw a punch she was launched over the persons shoulder instead.

The person wore a dark blue suit that was made of some sort of metal. Drawing a long sword the person stood as Jenny spun around.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked, looking at the person.

"I am the Starlight Warrior." The Starlight Warrior said as he drew his sword. "I protect this Tardis from harm. I protect it from everything that comes from the stars."

"Then I guess that makes me…" Jenny said, thinking of a suitable name. "… the Time Warrior."

"Why is that so?" The Starlight Warrior asked as he tilted his head.

"Because it's time I kicked your ass!" Jenny shouted as she ran at him again.

Throwing a punch Jenny knew it wouldn't work. The Starlight Warrior flipped her over his shoulder, but Jenny was ready. She spun in the air and kicked him straight in the back. The Starlight Warrior fell forward while Jenny landed on her feet.

Spinning around Jenny punched the Starlight Warrior in the back of the head. He fell even more and Jenny brought her leg down on his head. He hit the floor. Jenny jumped on his and snapped his neck.

Jenny stood up and went to walk on when she heard the moving of metal.

The Starlight Warrior stood up, tilting his head with sickening cracks.

"Oh come on." Jenny said as she looked at the Warrior rise again.

Running at him Jenny jumped up and kicked him in the chest. He fell back, but threw a kick to Jenny's stomach. Jenny fell back and he kicked her in the face with a spinning back kick.

Jenny almost fell, but grabbed onto the wall. The Starlight Warrior drew his sword back and swung at her. Jenny ducked and the sword hit the wall with a clang.

Jenny rolled under the sword and rammed the Starlight Warrior hard in the side. He hit the wall, but quickly recovered, elbowing Jenny in the face. Jenny hit the opposite wall with a slam, an indent in the wall.

He thrust the sword at her, but Jenny dodge it and kicked it out of his hand to the floor. He ran for it but Jenny kicked him in the stomach and jumped at the sword. Grabbing it she swung it around just in time for the Starlight Warrior to impale himself on it.

Jenny gave it one last shove and it went straight through him.

Slowly standing up, Jenny thought that was it.

"There, he's dead." Jenny said as she kicked the body and blew her hair out of her face.

"No. That was the automated system. He is still running." The voice said, but Jenny didn't wait and she set off chasing him.

She spotted him at the corner on the left and he just missed her again.

She was running down a long hallway and the man was close up. She had seen that type of running before, as if he was running for his life… where had Jenny seen it before.

Jenny jumped and tackled the man. He was sent sprawling along the floor and Jenny turned him over and pinned him down. It was only then she knew he was.

"Hello Jenny." The Doctor said looking a little shocked, but still a smile lay on his face. "Do you know where I am?"

"Dad?" Jenny asked, equally confused.

As Jenny held her Dad down to the floor, the person in control of the Tardis knew that this would either be The Rise of the Warrior or The Fall of the Angel…

…...

**THE FINAL CHAPTER WILL BE UP TOMORROW!**

**THEN THE FINAL NAME OF THE FINAL STORY WILL BE UNVEILED!**

**Get ready, will Jenny rise or fall?**

**Review and Let me know what you guys think! And thank you for everything!**


	30. The Fall of The Angel

**Right, well we appear to have reached the end. I am so sad to see this story end, but there will be another story to tie it up. I will reveal the name at the end.**

**Firstly I would just like to thank: SerenBex, HestiaRue14, SES0112, JainaZekk621, FlamyAngelwings, fleuve0styx, animemonkey13, Rainbow27Stardust, TheGirlWithTheOnyxRose and Doctortheamazing100. Thanks for reviewing this story and I couldn't have done it without any of you.**

**And Secondly, You are all brilliant and I thank each and every single person who ever read or will read this! It means so much!**

**So here, without further or do, is the last chapter of The Rise of The Warrior. This is The Fall of The Angel.**

**Enjoy!**

…**...**

"Dad?" Jenny asked, complete confusion running through her mind.

Jenny shot up off of him, obviously confused with what was happening.

The Doctor stood up and examined his daughter.

"Why did you run from me?" Jenny asked as confusion still lay upon her.

"I thought you were the thing in this place trying to kill me!" The Doctor said throwing up his arms as if to show some unseen enemy. "The whole Universe is burning out there and I got dragged in here!"He was now pointing to the floor. "The Tardis is in here somewhere, but I have no idea how to find it! A Tardis In a Tardis, it doesn't make sense!"

Jenny slowly knelt down and pulled a knife out of her shoe.

"What's that for?" The Doctor said, obviously worried.

"It told me I needed to kill… well… you." Jenny said as she held the knife up. "It says if I can kill you, I can save the Universe."

"Jenny!" The Doctor said, cupping her cheeks in both hands. "I am your Father, not some piece of machinery. The voice is obviously tricking you, we'll find a way out!" The Doctor let his hands drop and watched his daughter carefully.

Jenny didn't know what to do. Was he really her dad… he must be. She trusted him.

Jenny's arm fell and she put the knife in her pocket.

"I don't know what I was thinking." Jenny stated, as if she was talking to herself more then anyone. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's ok. I remember, your mother would have done the same, she wasn't big on trust." The Doctor said as he turned around. "She would always think with her fists before her head."

Jenny froze. Suddenly, realisation hit her like a brick that had fallen from a skyscraper. Jenny moved faster then ever before. She pulled the knife out and lunged it into the Doctor's back.

"AH!" The Doctor screamed as he fell forward.

Jenny pulled the knife out and stabbed him in the back again. The Doctor fell to the floor and slowly turned over. Jenny held the knife in her hand, blood dripping from it.

"Jenny… what are… you…" The Doctor didn't have time to finish.

"It was brilliant." Jenny retorted, cutting him off. "I almost believed you. The scared eyes, the sincere smile and the trust… wow you pulled off the trust well! But you made one fatal mistake."

"Jenny… please." The Doctor begged as blood gushed from his back.

Jenny leaned closer. Her face mere inches from his.

"I don't have a Mother." Jenny whispered, her face lit with a smile that many would think of a mad woman.

The Doctor smiled, a sadistic smile. His eyes turned black and he roared, his teeth growing in size and diameter.

Jenny slammed the knife through his neck.

He fell back, spluttering. His eyes returned to normal and he lay lifeless… he was dead. His body quickly began to burn up and he was dust in only a few seconds.

Jenny slowly stood up, dropping the knife.

She was suddenly picked off her feet and dragged backwards by a mystical force. She somehow ended up in the console room of the Cave Tardis within seconds.

A hooded figure stood at the console.

"You have passed." He said, looking at her.

Jenny slowly rose. Looking at the figure with suspicion. He through his hand out at her and her gun flew at her. Jenny caught it and holstered it.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked, looking at him with deep suspicion.

The man slowly put his hands up to his hood and let it fall. He was a bald man. He was a pale blue colour and had what looked like tattoos in dark blue. His eyes were red around the eyeballs, but looked human enough.

"I am The Other." The Other said, watching Jenny's reaction. "I am one of the three founders of the Time Lords."

"I know, I read about you." Jenny said, thinking back to when she acquired the Tardis and had gone into deep search in the Libraries of it. "You, Rassilon and Omega…"

"Yes. I left Gallifrey when Omega and Rassilon fought for power. I flew my Tardis into the deepest sanctions of space, waiting for what I knew would be the devastating war. The Time War." The Other said as he fiddled with a control of the console of his stone Tardis. "I flew myself down here, on a planet that had not been inhabited for millennia, but would soon be again." The Other walked around the console, and leant back on it. "I waited for you Jenny, for I knew that something was coming… I could sense."

"Wait… are you saying that this is my fault?" Jenny asked, referencing the war that was coming to head.

"Indeed… You allowed the Eternals to escape the darkness. They were never meant to return, not until the next universe." The Other retorted, his face keeping calm. "Three pieces of Time are linked together. You gave one to the Eternals. Another is lost. And another, is here."

Jenny felt even more confused.

"I haven't given them anything." Jenny replied, her voice slightly raised.

"The Gauntlet." The Other merely said. Jenny stepped back, realising what he meant. "You dropped the Gauntlet into the Time Vortex, the Gauntlet of Rassilon. It fell through to them and they used it's power to break there way out. Two pieces together could stop them. The Gauntlet was meant to be used with the Hand of Omega, but after he was banished, I was unable to acquire it."

Jenny felt the realisation sink in. This war was all her fault. She was responsible for the deaths of trillions of people.

The Other tapped the long triangular stone dial and the stone separated and broke and retracted into the console. It revealed a small black long triangle. The Other took it and held it out to Jenny.

"My piece of time. The Triangle of Time. It has the abilities over life and death and it can choose who deserves to live and who doesn't. It has one life in it. It can kill anything, but needs a life in it first. The life force is used to kill the being, or you can set the life free, returning it back to it's original body" The Other said as he handed it to her. "Use it wisely… and save this Universe… The Legends say you are the Warrior, so prove it."

Jenny took it and nodded. Without another word, she ran out and through the cave. She eventually entered the sunlight again. She could see smoke coming from another island near by and the sky looked as if thousands of shooting stars were overhead, firing down. Jenny dodged falling Eternals as the beach around her exploded with what anyone would think were bombs.

Jenny looked back as she saw many Eternals chasing her. She kept running, her speed not giving up on her. She moved faster then ever before. The sand became dust behind her as she ran. She dodged blasts of light and dived for the Tardis, clicking her fingers as she fell into it. The doors flew open as Jenny hit the cold metal floor of the Tardis before she kicked the door shut.

Jenny ran up to the Tardis console and launched it into deep space, the Tardis would be alone here... She hoped. Sparks exploded from the console as the doors blew open.

The Eternals flew in, the light around them making the deep space behind them seem incredibly bright. They had followed her and she watched as they all piled in.

Amorah walked in, her long dirty blonde hair looking ragged and battle-worn.

"Hello Jenny…" Amorah said as she laughed.

"You lied to me!" Jenny said as she realised this was similar to the dream she had when she was imprisoned in Etheral's tower.

"Did you really believe I was on your side, why would I want to help you? I am a God!" Amorah laughed as she held her hands up, as if to demonstrate her power.

"And I am the Warrior!" Jenny shouted as she pulled out her gun and fired.

Several shots flew at Amorah, who threw her hand up before her. The beams stopped in front of each other and Amorah pushed her hand forward. One by one the beams flew back into the gun, which seemed to explode in slow motion. All the parts separated and the energy cells floated in the air above Jenny as the gun fell to the floor.

Jenny grabbed the Time Triangle out of her bag and held it up, but it was too late. The energy cells exploded and Jenny was hit by all of them, in the hearts.

The power through her into the railings and she lay there as she watched the Eternals, who now started to approach. She felt the Arton energy start to rip through her, she was about to regenerate.

Holding onto the Time Triangle, Jenny flew at the switch on the console which she had already set up before they had arrived, already knowing her fate. She was teleported through the Vortex back down her own timeline.

Jenny fell into the graveyard. She grabbed onto the railings near the road as if her life depended on it. She knew what happened next, but hopefully she could change the future if she told this Jenny what was happening.

She looked down at the Time Triangle which began to glow. Turning around Jenny saw the Weeping Angel hiding behind a tree, it's hands just below its face. Her Arton energy was obviously not to be messed with, especially if the angels didn't come near her.

Past Jenny approached and Jenny looked up.

"Oh. I remember this bit, this is where it gets fun." Jenny said, her face trying to smile. "I bet your wondering what's… going on."

"Are you ok? What happened." Past Jenny asked, looking at the older and more battle-worn Jenny.

"They came back Jenny, from across the stars. They burnt there way into Reality and came back. There coming for you Jenny, and you have to beat them… or everything changes." Jenny said as she fell back a little bit.

Past Jenny grabbed her and picked her up.

"I need to do one last thing." Jenny said, as she turned to face the Angel.

She pulled out the Time Triangle and pressed the singular button on it. It gave a strange noise that seemed to resemble a sigh and then a blue beam shot out and hit the Angel straight in the face.

The Weeping Angel shook on the spot, unable to move before exploding into a pile of dust.

"What was that?" Past Jenny asked, looking down at Jenny's weapon.

"A Time Triangle, but that's not important. What is important is that you have to listen to her, I know you won't, but I remember saying this. When she finds you, listen to her and understand her." Jenny said, as she felt the regeneration energy start to rush through her. She began to glow. "Good luck."

"What I don't…" Past Jenny started, but was cut off as Jenny's hands and head started to shine bright gold.

Jenny stepped back as the energy slowly leaked from her.

"I'm ready." Jenny said, smiling as she excepted her fate..

The energy exploded out of her, and flowed from her hands into the pavement and from he head into the sky, though it didn't go very far up.

Jenny felt a rush of emotions hit her at once. Pain, Happiness, Fear, Love, Sadness and Ecstasy. Then, it was like something was wrong. The energy seemed to rush back into her and Jenny felt herself being thrown to the floor.

Holding the Time Triangle in her hands she watched it glow at the top one last time before she felt the life leave her.

Jenny was dead…

The Eternals reversed the teleport transmission and Jenny appeared. She lay as still as the calmest sea. She seemed to glow slightly, as if there was some sort of halo around her.

The Eternals looked at her with great triumph.

"We have done it." One of the male Eternals said.

"We have killed the Warrior! There are no more Time Lords in the universe." Another Eternal laughed.

"We shall take the Universe… And then all of Reality." Amorah cheered as she looked at Jenny's body with great triumph. "We must return to our master, tell him the good news! We can leave the Tardis, it's not like it will be any use to anyone anymore, especially after we lock out the rest of time. Then nothing will stop us!"

The Eternals flew out of the Tardis with great smiles on there faces, the door closed after they left.

The Universe was in turmoil. Every planet in the entire cosmos had gone to war with the Eternals. Different species' were teaming up as the Universe stood on the end of existence, long before it's time had come.

And in that little red box, in the middle of deep space where no help would be found, death had surrounded everything outside and inside of that little box. There was no sound, no sound of war or pain or hell. There was no sound of anything that would give anyone hope…

…and then there was a beat of twin hearts.

…...

**So. I will probably publish the last story near the end of March. It will be about the war that is happening and whether Jenny survived or not. **

**The last story will be called…**

**Drum Roll!**

'**The Last Warrior' **

**So a big thanks to everyone and I'll see you again around the end of march!**

**Thanks for Everything :D**

**And please Review. HAHAHAHAHA**


End file.
